Naboo
by padme's sister
Summary: A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away, a young writer wondered what it would be like if she combined Star Wars and Troy together. Well here is the result...a story unlike any other! Rated T, just incase.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Well here we go guys, new story, new start. Now before you start reading, I just wanna make a few things clear.**

**1. I don't own Star Wars (obviously!) Otherwise Padme wouldn't have died. **

**2. I don't own Troy.**

**3. I know that several of these characters would never have been able to appear **

**together in the films, but this is fiction and an alternative universe story...plus its my story so I can do what the hell I want in it!**

**4. Yes the words and the script are almost identical to Troy, but I have changed **

**certain things, skipped scenes and changed the details, so therefor its not really copyright.**

**5. I will post more regularly from now on. I appologise for my unreliability in some of my other stories, but I have now got most of my college coursework out of the way.**

**6. I am now seventeen...which you didn't need to know, but I just like telling people.**

**7. I love reading your reviews, they are what keep me going most of the time. If it wasn't for you, I would have quit a long time ago!**

**8. I talk too much!**

**At last, the story!**

Down in a deep valley on the dusty planet of Geonosis, an army of five thousand strong geonosians stormed into the valley from the south. Armored with leather chest plates, protective helmets and electro spears, the creatures looked fearsome in the morning sun. Riding alongside them were dozens of land speeders, each holding a driver, a spearman and an officer.

On the opposite side of the valley, three thousand clones marched into view. The clones were less disiplined, their appearance less impressive. Their white armour was now a dusty brown colour and several clones had to keep wiping their visors clean.

When each army reached the battlefield they stoped and stared one another down, two hundred yards apart. They stood like that for what seemed like hours before, at last, two speeders emerged from both sides and met at the centre of the field.

Darth Sidious, Lord of the Sith, rode in his speeder with a driver and a gunman, whilst holding a golden Sith blade. His cloak had the symbol of the Sith emblazoned on it.

His counterpart in the Geonosian cart, Poggle the Lesser, did not project equal confidence. He eyed the size of the Sith army with evident unease. He himself held the Geonosian sceptre. A long wooden pole carved with lots of strange, but beautiful carvings.

Both leaders stepped down from their chariots and approached each other. They stared at one another for several seconds. Then Sidious smiled and looked up into the sky. Winged crow like creatures flew overhead.

"It's a good day for the crows," he said casually, but Poggle wasn't in the mood for pleasantries.

"I told you yesterday and I'll tell you again today. Remove your army from my planet."

Sidious smiled again and turned to examine the valley.

"I like your land. I think we'll stay. I like your soldiers, too. They fought bravely yesterday. Not well, but bravely."

"They'll never fight for you," Poggle snapped angrily, but Sidious just laughed.

"That's what the Corellians said, too. And the Tatooines. And the Utapians. They're all fighting for me, now."

"You can't rule the whole Galaxy, Sidious. It's too big. Even for you."

Sidious surveyed Poggle's army, seeming not to have heard him.

"I don't want to watch another massacre. Let's end this war in the old manner. Your best fighter against my best."

This caught Poggle's attention and for the first time, he looked hopeful.

"And if my man wins?"

"We'll leave Geonosis for good. I'm a generous man. If mine wins, you keep your throne. But Geonosis falls under my command, to fight with me whenever I call."

Poggle considered before nodding. He turned and shouted into his army.

"Boagrius!"

The Geonosians murmured and stepped aside as a giant geonosian emerged from their midst, a foot taller than the other creatures, his face gouged with old scars. He marched out to his king.

"Here is my champion." Poggle introduced with a sly smile.

Sidious raised his eyebrows as the giant came closer. Then he turned to face his army.

"Jango!"

The clones murmured amongst themselves, looking for Jango Fett. Nobody emerged and Sidious frowned as Poggle smiled.

"Boagrius has this effect on many heroes." he laughed.

"Be careful whom you insult, old king." Sidious snarled and turned as he heard an engine approaching.

An officer on a speeder emerged from the clone ranks to the center of the field. He bowed his head to Sidious.

"Fett is not with the army, milord." he said.

Poggle laughed and looked up at Boagrius, who chuckled. Sidious growled angrily.

"Where is he?" he demanded to the clone, who backed off slightly in shock.

"I sent a Clone to look for him," he replied but this didn't seem to set Sidious' mind at rest. He had been stood up infront of his entire army, and the geonosians. Jango would pay for this.

oOo

Meanwhile...

A Clone on a speeder zoomed through the woods to a nearby camp. He rode into the camp where scores of tents stood on the banks of a river. The only men around were cooks tending to the fires and armourers who were mending armour and weapons.

The Clone dismounted at one large tent in the corner of the camp and pulled open the flap to step inside.

He paused for a moment inside the tent, his visor adjusting to the light to allow him to see clearly. Evidently last night was a wild party because jugs of wine were everywhere along with the remains of a large feast. Sleeping on a far rug was a man wearing only a cloth around his waist. His armour and helmet stood off to one side, along with an ancient looking jet pack.

The clone side stepped to avoid a broken jug, then bent to tap the sleeping man on the shoulder. Before his fingers made contact, however, a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, pulling him to the floor. The clone found himself flat on his back with a pistol to his throat.

"Shh," Jango Fett mumbled. The clone stared into his eyes, wondering how he could have managed to sieze him and put a pistol to his throat without moving more than a few inches.

"I was having a good dream..." he muttered again.

The clone nodded, momentarily struck with fear, which was unusual for a clone. He knew that Jango was the man he had been cloned from, but that didn't mean that he wasn't shocked everytime he looked upon the man all the clones thought of as their idol. However, the clone hadn't come to stare at his maker. So he cleared his throat to relay the message.

"Lord Sidious sent me. He needs..."

"I'll speak with your Lord in the morning," Jango interupted, rolling over as if he wished to go back to sleep.

"But milord, it is morning," the clone dared to correct him.

Jango frowned and got up, pulling on a robe and walking to the tent flap. He lifted the flap and stared out into the empty encampmen.

"They're waiting for you," the clone finished his message and watched to see Jango's reaction.

Jango simply walked over to the pile of armour in the corner and began to pull on the undergarments made of strong leather. Then he pulled on his chest plate and the clone assisted him by fixing the shining silver greaves to his legs.

"Are the stories about you true? They say your mother is an immortal goddess," the clone asked curiously as he fixed the last shoulder pad. Jango simply pulled on his jetpack and said nothing.

"They say you can't be killed," the clone continued.

"I wouldn't be bothering with armour then, would I?" Jango replied as he walked out of the tent, followed by the clone.

**"**The geonosian you're fighting --he's the biggest creature I've ever seen."

Jango ignored him and mounted the clone's speeder.

"I wouldn't want to fight him," the clone admitted. Clones were trained to fight and not be afraid, but that didn't stop them from not wanting to fight now and again.

Jango, however, was bored of talking by this time. He turned on his seat to the clone.

**"**That is why no-one will remember your name. You will never be anything more than a clone, a mere soldier who no-one would miss if you were killed."

And with that he sped away, leaving the clone standing alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: Well here ya go guys! Part two! And I encourage all of you to review, I need to know if this story is popular or not, otherwise I could just be posting for no reason, which is a huge waste of my time, as well as yours!**

In the Geonosian valley, Sidious was confering with his officers back at their army. He was discussing something with Mas Amedda, his trusted adviser.

When Jango rode into view, the clones cheered and some cried out his name. Sidious and his officers turned to watch Jango dismount and approach them.

"Perhaps we should have our war tomorrow when you are better rested?" Sidious snapped angrily, but Jango just ignored him and examined the waiting giant.

"I should have you tortured for your impudence," Sidious continued and this time, Jango wheeled on him, his eyes filled with murderous intent.

He walked towards Sidious, his fingers curling round the handles of his pistols, howeverMas Amedda slid in between the two.

"Jango."

Jango, nostril flared, eyes narrowed, stared at Sidious. Neither man was willing to back down.

"Why don't you fight him yourself? Wouldn't that be a sight, a Lord who fights his own battles?" Jango growled as Mas Amedda placed a hand on his chest plate to hold him back. Jango finally turned to look at him.

"Look at the men's faces," Mas Amedda begged.

Jango surveyed the faces of the battle-weary clones. Each had removed their helmet and a see of identical faces stared back at him, reminding him suddenly of his cloned son Boba, whom he had left at home.

"You can save hundreds of them. You can end this war with a swing of that sabre. Think how many songs they'll sing in your honor. Let them go home to their wives."

The soldiers, awed by his presence, stared at Jango, who finally turned and walked toward Sidious, taking the gold saber from him before starting towards Boagrius.

Sidious watched Jango with undisguised hostility.

"Of all the warlords loved by the gods, I hate him most," he muttered under his breath to Mas Amedda, who had rejoined him.

"We need him, my Lord," Mas Amedda pointed out, but Sidious wasn't so sure.

When Jango was forty yards from the giant, Boagrius turned to his army and shook his electro-spear over his head.

The geonosians cheered, slamming their bronze swords against their bronze shields amd flapping their leathery wings.

Jango kept coming. He looked up at the circling crows as he did so. Boagrius turned and threw his spear. The electric spearhead glittered in the sun, blazing straight for Jango.

Without breaking stride, Jango ducked and the spear sailed overhead. Then he bent and scooped up a bronze geonosian shield before continuing. Boagrius hoisted up another spear and hurled it at Jango. The spearhead blasted through the bronze skin of the shield, through the thick leather on the underside, stopping inches from Jango's face. Before the electric had a chance to surge through the shield and shock him, he threw the shield aside.

Boagrius unsheathed his tremendous bronze sword and opened his mouth, letting out a battle cry before charging at Jango.

When Boagrius raised his sword, Jango lunged forward with terrifying speed. It did not seem possible that he could close the gap between them so quickly, but he did, thrusting the blood red blade straight through Boagrius' breastplate.

Then he pulled the blade from the giant's chest and continued walking toward the Geonosian line, never looking back. Burning flesh filled the air as Jango deactivated the saber and held it loosely by his side.

Boagrius stared down at the hole in his breastplate. Blood pumped out, pouring down the polished bronze. He toppled over, dead.

The clone Army erupted with exultant victory cries. Jango was now standing in front of the massed Geonosian troops. He searched from face to face. None of the soldiers were willing to make eye contact with him.

Finally Poggle stepped out of the ranks.

"Who are you, soldier?"

"Jango Fett, last of the Mandalorians."

"Jango. I won't forget the name."

Poggle offered Jango the heavy gold scepter of Geonosis.

"The ruler of Geonosis carries this scepter. Give it to your Lord."

"He's not my Lord." Jango stated simply, before turning away and walking west, away from both armies. Both sides watched him go in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: Here ya go guys. Enter Paris, Hector and Helen, aka Anakin, Obi-Wan and Padme! I know that Obi-Wan and Anakin aren't brothers, but they always talked of each other like they were, so, now there are! And as for Padme marrying Grievous, dunno what happened there! She must have been having a momentary lapse in concentration. But anyway, thats the way it goes. So on with the story!**

On top of the highest hill, overlooking all of Endor, stood a thick-walled palace. Torch-bearing sentries, wearing royal blue, plumed helmets that almost covered their entire face, and carrying electro-spears, manned their posts.

Inside the magnificent palace, General Grievous, the ruler of Endor, was making a speech to his guests, the two princes of Naboo.

"Princes of Naboo, on our last night together, Queen Padme and I salute you."

General Grievous stood at the head of a massive table that spaned the length of a hall lit by torches. A battle-scarred warrior, now more machine than man, General Grievous was already halfway drunk.

Beside him sat his wife, Padme Amidala, wearing a white gown, head bowed, half listening to her husband. Fresh flowers were woven into her hair. Her beauty was so extreme that she seemed to exist in a separate realm. The only woman in the room and the only one wearing white, Padme shone amidst the unwashed soldiers of Endor and Naboo. All sat at a table laden with platters of roasted game birds, whole fish, shuura fruit and bowls of bread.

General Grievous held his gold wine goblet in the air, toasting his honored guests, Obi-Wan and Anakin.

Obi-Wan was not the best-looking man in the room, nor the largest, but the intensity of his expression, the regality of his bearing, confirmed that he is a born leader.

Anakin was the best-looking man in the room, by a long shot. He wasn't paying attention to General Grievous, however. He was staring at Padme.

"We've had our conflicts before, it's true. We've fought many battles, Endor and Naboo. And fought well!"

The Endorian soldiers cheered drunkenly. For a moment Padme looked up and met Anakin's gaze.

"But I've always respected your Master. Yoda is a good man, a good leader.A little short, but a good warrior. I respected him as an adversary, and I respect him now as my ally."

This time every soldier cheered.

"Obi-Wan, Anakin, young princes, come, stand, drink with me," Grievous offered. Obi-Wan stood but Anakin didn't. He was still staring at Padme. Obi-Wan nudged his brother's shoulder and at last, Anakin stood.

"Let us drink to peace," Grievous announced and Obi-Wan nodded as Grievous raised his cup.

"Peace between Naboo and Endor," Obi-Wan called out and Grievous and the two princes drank deeply then slammed their empty cups on the table.

All the men in the hall cheered and rose to their feet.

"To Endor! To Naboo!" they all cheered as one. After that, a band of musicians started up their instruments and servants roamed the hall, filling goblets with wine.

Dorme, one of Padme's handmaidens, led a dozen attractive young women into the banquet hall. The soldiers howled in drunked delight at the sight of the women. Soon each of the handmaidens was flanked by drunken soldiers.

General Grievous grabbed Obi-Wan in a bear hug. Obi-Wan gamely accepted the embrace, gritting his teeth to prevent himself from crying out in pain as he was crushed against the metal chest plate. When the general released him, both men spilled a few drops of wine from their cups onto the floor as a sign of good luck.

Then they drank the rest of their wine and General Grievous gripped Obi-Wan's upper arm as servants refilled their cups.

"A strong arm. Thank the gods we made peace -- I've seen too many of my men struck down with this arm."

"Never again, I hope," Obi-Wan replied, taking another sip from his cup.

"Only one man works a saber better than you. The Mandalorian."

"Jango Fett," Obi-Wan guessed and Grievous nodded.

"That madman would throw an electro-spear at Zeus himself if the god insulted him."

General Grievous then indicated Dorme, who stared at Obi-Wan openly.

"You see that one over there? I picked her just for you. She's a little lioness."

General Grievous grinned at the girl, who lowered her eyes and smiled. Padme noticed this silent exchange but ignored it, conversing instead with another handmaiden who sat beside her.

"Thank you, but my wife waits for me in Naboo," Obi-Wan replied politely.

"My wife waits for me right there," Grievous said, leaning forward to whisper in Obi-Wan's ear.

"She does not like the idea of me having a little fun now and again. Still, come, enjoy yourself tonight."

Padme stood and walked out of the reception hall, disgusted at her husband's behaviour. General Grievous didn't notice, but Obi-Wan did. He raised his cup to General Grievous all the same.

"You make excellent wine in Endor," he complemented and Grievous laughed and took a sip from his own cup. Obi-Wan often wondered how the cyborg drank and ate, and it seemed that even being so close to him when he did, didn't provide the answers.

Over on the other side of the room, Anakin excused himself from the Endorian generals he had been speaking with and headed outside -- in the same direction as Padme.

Obi-Wan watched secretly with mounting agitation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: Never fear loyal readers! Anakin has come to the aid of the poor Padme! And perhaps later on, I will add a completely new scene about Padme's past because at last, I have invented a reason for why she would marry such a monster...sounds kinda familiar don't it!**

Padme was in her room later that evening. She had had enough of her husband's drunken behaviour and comments about the other women.

She sat at her dresser in the light of a dozen tall candles, removing the flowers from her hair and dropping them into a bowl of water.

As she removed another flower, she heard a noise and looked up to see Anakin standing in the doorway. For several breaths, both were silent, staring at each other. And then Padme summoned the courage to speak.

"You shouldn't be here."

Anakin stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"That's what you said last night."

"Last night was a mistake."

"And the night before?" Anakin asked as Padme went back to removing the flowers from her hair, trying to hide a half smile.

"I've made many mistakes this week," she sighed as he approached her.

"Do you want me to go?" he asked gently, running a finger down the back of her neck and resting his head on her shoulder.

"Yes," she whispered, closing her eyes, as though too ashamed or frightened to look at him.

Anakin kissed the back of her neck and the tightness he saw in her face when she sat by her husband's side was gone, replaced by contentment.

"Where should I go?" he whispered into her ear as she turned to face him at last.

"Away. Far away," she replied, but Anakin knew she didn't mean it. He opened his mouth to speak but she leant forward and kissed him full on the lips. All thoughts flew from his mind as he absorbed the kiss, and her beauty.

oOo

Down in the hall, as more and more wine gourds were emptied, the scene was growing rowdier. An impromptu choir of Endorian and Nubian soldiers drunkenly sang battle songs.

Dorme sat on Grievous's lap. She whispered in his ear while he laughed and drained another cup of wine. Obi-Wan sat nearby, half engaged in conversation with several Endorian generals. He was clearly not happy that his brother was still missing, but no one else seemed to notice his absence. Infact, Obi-Wan thought they were all too drunk to even notice anything except their women and the wine.

oOo

Up in Padme's room, Padme lay in her bed, the silk sheets covering her beautiful body as she watched Anakin pulling back on his belt, the silver saber swinging from his side.

"I have something for you," he said, pulling a necklace of baby pearls threaded with silver from his tunic. He sat down beside her on the bed.

"Pearls from the lake on Naboo," he told her, stringing them round her neck.

"They're beautiful," she whispered, fingering them delicatelty. "But I can't wear them. Grievous would kill us both."

"Don't be afraid of him," Anakin said gently, stroking her soft cheek with the back of his hand.

"I'm not afraid to die. I've been dying a little bit each day since you came into my life. I'm only afraid of tomorrow, watching you fly away and knowing you'll never come back."

She ran one hand through his mop of long sandy brown hair affectionately. He took her hand in his own and kissed it.

"Before you came to Endor I was a ghost. I walked and I ate and I swam in the sea, but I was a ghost," she continued.

Anakin looked at her sympathetically, as though he knew how she felt.

"You don't have to fear tomorrow."

Padme watched him, unsure of what he meant.

"Come with me," he answered at last.

For a long moment they stared into each other's eyes, Padme's emotions conflicting inside her head. Part of her wanted to believe him, the other part told her that he was just trying to make himself feel better so that when he left, she would know that he had given her the chance.

"Don't play with me, prince of Naboo. Don't play," she replied as though he were a child again.

The sound of footsteps and laughter outside the door startled them both and Anakin instinctively pulled out the saber hanging from his belt. Whoever was walking by the door passed without stopping and Anakin, breathing a sigh of relief, returned the saber to his belt and took Padme's hand again.

"If you come we'll never be safe. Men will hunt us and the gods will curse us. But I'll love you. Until the day they burn my body, I will love you," he muttered into her ear and there wasn't a bit of falseness about his tone. Padme stared into his irresistable sky blue eyes, contemplating the impossible. She knew what her answer should have been, yet she couldn't help but think of the alternative.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: So here we go guys, the next chapter. And don't worry. Anakin won't be as much of a wimp as Paris, although I have nothing against Paris (he's a darm sight braver than any boy I know!)**

Later on that night, a group of Nubian soldiers were lying on goatskins and furs around a bonfire built in the middle of the courtyard. Some were sleeping; some continued to drink and sing old Nubian songs.

Obi-Wan stood by the fire, conferring with Dexter, a bull-necked and big built captain of the elite Theed Guard.

"Make the proper offerings to the sea god before we sail. We don't need any more widows in Naboo."

"Goat or pig?" Dexter asked.

"Which does the Sea God prefer?" came the reply and Dexter smiled.

"I'll wake the priest and ask him."

Dexter bowed and exited the courtyard. Obi-Wan saw Anakin slinking past the bonfire, sneaking toward his quarters.

"Anakin!" he called out and Anakin turned, smiled and waved, acting as if he hadn't seen Obi-Wan before. He ambled over to join his brother.

"You should get to bed. We won't sleep on land again for weeks."

"I have no trouble sleeping in space. The stars sing lullabies to me."

"And who sang lullabies to you tonight?" Obi-Wan asked suspiciously.

Anakin froze for a moment but quickly regained his poise.

"Tonight? Tonight was the fisherman's wife. A lovely creature,"he replied. rather convincingly, Obi-Wan thought.

"I hope you didn't let the fisherman catch you."

"He's more concerned with the fish," Anakin smiled and started to walk away, but Obi-Wan took his arm and held him back.

"You do understand why we're in Endor, don't you?" he asked seriously.

"For peace," Anakin replied, a little confused at his brother's behaviour.

"And you do understand that Grievous, Leader of Endor, is a powerful man? And that his father, Sidious, Lord of Coruscant, commands all the Imperial forces?" Obi-Wan continued.

"What does this have to do with the fisherman's wife?" Anakin asked. Obi-Wan replied by seizing Anakin's face between the palms of his hands. Not a violent gesture, exactly, but not gentle, either.

"Anakin. You're my brother, and I love you. But if you do anything to endanger Naboo I'll rip your pretty face from your pretty skull." And with that he kissed Anakin on the forehead.

"Get some sleep, we leave in the morning." He gave Anakin a little push towards his quarters and Anakin, a little shocked by the encounter, stumbled away.

Just after the Nubian yacht had made the jump to hyperspace, Anakin joined Obi-Wan in the living area. Obi-Wan was sitting whittling a spaceship out of wood.

"The Gods have blessed our voyage," Anakin commented as he sat beside Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan looked up for a moment.

Sometimes the gods bless you in the morning and curse you in the afternoon," he replied, before returning to his little carving.

Anakin watched his brother work the wood. When Anakin spoke again his tone was more sober than Obi-Wan had heard for a long time.

"Do you love me, brother?" Anakin asked, avoiding eye contact. Obi-Wan rested the knife on the table and smiled.

"What have you done now?" he asked knowingly.

"I need to show you something," Anakin replied, walking towards a staircase that led below into the sleeping quarters of the ship. Obi-Wan watched him for a moment before following.

Anakin paused in front of his cabin door.

"Before you get angry with me --" Anakin started.

"Open the door," Obi-Wan interupted, so Anakin obediently opened the door. Padme's wearing Anakin's hooded robe, sat on the edge of a hammock, swinging slightly. She stood when she saw Obi-Wan, who could only stare at her in disbelief. He turned and glared at Anakin.

"If you weren't my brother, I'd kill you where you stand," he growled before turning and storming back up to the living area.

"Obi-Wan --" Anakin called, but Obi-Wan was already gone. Padme just looked at Anakin.

"We'll never have peace," she sighed.

"I don't want peace. I want you." There was so much determination in his voice that Padme wondered just what lengths Anakin would go to, to make sure he got her.

He kissed her, a deep loving kiss - the two of them against the galaxy - then he turned to catch up with his brother.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note: Right for those of you who aren't sure...**

**Obi-Wan Hector**

**Anakin Paris**

**Padme Helen**

**Jango Achilles**

**Grievous Menelaus/ Agamemnon (always get those two names mixed up!)**

**Sidious Other one of names above!**

**So, hope thats cleared up all the confussion. Coming now, Obi-Wan discovers Anakin's secret in his bedroom!**

Back on Endor, General Grievous, followed by ten soldiers, stormed into Padme's room. Dorme was there, polishing the queen's jewelry. Grievous grabed her arm roughly. She was clearly terrified, but Grievous didn't care.

"Where is she?" he demanded, drawing a saber and holding the blade to her throat.

"I swear I'll kill you here if you don't tell me."

Dorme tried to speak but no words would come out and she panicked even more. Fortunately for her, Officer Tarkin, a royal advisor, entered the room at that moment followed by an old fisherman.

"She left with the Trojans, my Lord," he revealed and Grievous let go of Dorme, wheeling round to stare at the officer, who gulped and gestured at the fisherman, who looked as if he wished he was anywhere but where he was.

"The old man saw her board their ship."

Grievous stared at the fisherman.

"The Trojans?"

"With the young prince. Anakin. She --"

Grievous held up his hand and the fisherman shut up. Everyone watched him, waiting for an explosion, but the news -- strangely -- seemed to focus him.

"Get my ship ready," he said in a low voice, as though he was deep in thought.

oOo

Obi-Wan walked quickly towards the cockpit with Anakin right behind him. Captain Typho, the pilot bowed his head as they entered.

Turn us around. Back to Endor," he ordered and Typho nodded obediently, moving to change to co-ordinates.

"Wait, wait," Anakin ordered, so Typho paused, unsure of who to listen to. Obi-Wan spun angrily on his brother.

"You fool," he growled.

"Listen to me --" Anakin pleaded, but Obi-Wan shoved him backwards through the open cockpit door. Obi-Wan's physical power was obvious and the other soldiers watched in awed silence.

"Do you know what you've done? Do you know how many years Yoda worked for peace? How many brothers and cousins he lost on the battlefield?"

"I love her," Anakin protested, hauling himself back to his feet.

The muscles in Obi-Wan's jaw clenched and his teeth gritted.

"Say another word and I'll break your arm. This is all a game for you, isn't it? You roam from planet to planet - you claim you know something about love? What about your leader's love? You spat on him when you brought her on this ship. What about love of your planet? You'd let Naboo burn for this woman."

Anakin opened his mouth to speak, but Obi-Wan held up a warning finger and Anakin fell silent.

"I won't let you start a war for her."

"May I speak?" Anakin asked and paused. When Obi-Wan didn't object, he continued.

"What you say is true. I've wronged you. I've wronged Yoda. If you want to bring Padme back to Endor, so be it. But I go with her."

"To Endor? They'll kill you."

"Then I'll die fighting," Anakin replied defiantly.

Obi-Wan laughed bitterly and grabed the collar of Anakin's tunic.

"That sounds heroic to you, doesn't it? To die fighting. Tell me, little brother, have you ever killed a man?"

"Not a man, No. But I have killed."

"Have you ever even seen a man die in combat?" Obi-Wan continued, ignoring Anakin's last statement.

"No," Anakin admitted and Obi-Wan's face flushed with anger. Anakin tried to look away, but Obi-wan wouldn't let him.

"I've killed men, brother. I've watched them dying, I've heard them dying, I've smelled them dying. There's nothing glorious about it, nothing poetic. You think you want to die for love, but you know nothing about dying. You know nothing about love."

"All the same, I go with her."

Obi-Wan released Anakin and stared back into the cockpit, through the window at the streaks as stars shot past.

"I won't ask you to fight my war." Anakin sighed and Obi-Wan shook his head, still staring ahead.

"You already have."

For a long time, Obi-Wan was silent, thinking what he should do. Finally he turned to Typho who was patiently waiting the Prince's command.

"To Naboo," he ordered before walking away from his brother.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note: Sorry I took so long to post guys, but what with being involved in the college magazine, etc...blah blah blah, you know. But here it is, and I hope you enjoy. As for Obi-Wan being too harsh...well Obi-Wan never really was harsh on Anakin in the films, which is part of the reason why he turned evil...so I decided to give Obi-Wan a bit more...um...backbone shall we say!**

Three starships were anchored on a landing platform outside a large and very grand looking building.

Grievous, followed by Tarkin and a number of soldiers, disembarked from one of the ships and marched along a long walkway that led into the building, thousands of storeys above the floor of the planet.

They entered a large throne room that was filled with treasures from various conquests. Gold, statues and other valuable items were piled almost to the ceiling. Royal guards, dressed completely in red, stood at their post, bowing to Grievous as he passed.

Only Sidious was seated, on a beautiful throne carved from solid oak and gold. Two robed nobles were addressing him when Grievous entered. They moved away as the Endorians approached. Sidious stood and the two embraced in a friendly hug.

"Your messenger came two days ago. I know what happened," Sidious admitted as they parted. Grievous clenched his fingers, his rage barely submerged.

"I want her back," he growled and Sidious smiled.

"Of course you do. She's a beautiful woman."

"I want her back so I can kill her with my own two hands. I won't rest until I've burned Naboo to the ground."

Sidious smiled at Grievous' obvious rage.

"I thought you wanted peace with Naboo?"

"I should have listened to you," Grievous sighed, looking down to the floor.

"Peace is for the women and the weak. Empires are forged by war."

"All my life I've stood by your side, fought your enemies. You're my father, you reap the glory -- this is the way of the world. But have I ever complained, father?

Have I ever asked you for anything?"

"Never. You're a man of honor. Everyone in the galaxy knows this."

"The Nubians spat on my honor. An insult to me is an insult to you."

"And an insult to me is an insult to all imperials."

"Will you go to war with me, father?"

Grievous reached out his hand and Sidious looked into his eyes. Finally he nodded and clasped hands with his son.

oOo

A while later, Sidious paced the vast, torch-lit room. Mas Amedda sat at a wooden table. Spread out on the table before him was a hologram map of the galaxy. Several planets were coloured red, whilst others were coloured black.

"I always thought my son's wife was a foolish woman. But she's proven to be very useful. Nothing unifies people like a common enemy," Sidious was muttering, more to himself than to Mas Amedda.

"The Nubians have never been conquered. Some say they can't be conquered," Mas Amedda noted but Sidious simply smiled.

"I haven't tried yet. Old Yoda thinks he's untouchable behind his high walls. He thinks the Sun God will protect him. But the gods only protect the strong. If Naboo falls, I control the entire central ring around this very planet," Sidious replied, pointing to the map.

"Obi-Wan commands the finest army in the east. And Naboo is built to withstand a ten-year siege," Mas Amedda pointed out.

"There won't be a ten-year siege. I'll attack them with the greatest force the galaxy has ever seen. I want all the rulers under my command and all their armies. Send emissaries in the morning."

Mas Amedda stood and prepared to leave, but then he thought of something else.

"One last thing..."

Sidious looked back up from the map.

"We need Jango Fett and his army."

Sidious shook his head.

"Jango Fett can't be controlled. He's as likely to fight us as the Nubians."

"We don't need to control him. We need to unleash him. The man was born to end lives."

"Yes, he's a gifted killer," Sidious admitted. "But he follows no king. He threatens everything I've built. Before me the Empire was nothing, a province of warlords and cattle raiders. I've brought all the great kingdoms together -- with force when necessary, with a treaty when possible. I've created a Empire out of fire-worshippers and snake-eaters. I build the future, Mas Amedda. Jango Fett is the past, a man who fights for no flag, a man loyal to no country."

Mas Amedda waited for a respectful moment before replying.

"Your words are true. But how many battles have we won off the edge of his skills? This will be the greatest war the galaxy has ever seen. We need the greatest warrior."

Sidious thought about it for a while, pacing the room. Finally he spoke.

"There's only one man he'll listen to."

"I'll send a ship in the morning," Mas Amedda replied knowingly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Note: Here you go guys. Don't worry. I am trying to work every favourite character into the story one way or another, so be patient. But for now, why not become aquainted with Odysseus, I mean ...**

Jango stood in the ruins of an ivy-covered temple on a cliff above the sea, sparring with his son Boba. Both men were using wooden practice poles. Boba was a talented, lean, flashy young fighter. His pole whirled in the air like a thing alive.

Jango, by contrast, was the opposite and was an efficient combatant, wasting no energy, waiting for weakness.

Boba pressed in on the attack. Jango tilted his head to avoid one thrust and side-stepped to avoid another.

Spying a momentary opening he lunged forward and tapped Boba's belly with the tip of his pole.

"You're getting fat, son," he remarked. Boba grinned and relaunched his attack, pole spinning with blazing speed. Jango ducked beneath an arcing swing and tapped Boba on the back.

"Fancy tricks. The girls must be impressed."

Boba grunted and charged in again. This time a genuine duel developed, featuring splendid repartee and parrying.

"A little nervous, aren't you?" Boba countered.

"Terrified," came the sarcastic reply.

Jango raised his right hand and Boba lifted his pole to parry the blow -- but Jango no longer held his pole in his right hand. Pole in his left hand, Jango tapped Boba on the chest. Boba stared down at the wooden pole.

"You told me never to switch sword hands!"

Jango rolled his head to loosen his neck.

"By the time you know how to do it, you won't be following my orders anymore."

Jango tossed aside the pole and cocked his head as if listening to some distant sound. Boba, oblivious to the noise, practiced his swordplay by attacking one of the nearby pillars.

Jango's foot curled around the wood shaft of one of the electro-spears lying on the ground. In one impossibly fast motion, he fliped the spear into the air with his foot, caught it, and threw it in the opposite direction from where he was looking.

The bronze warhead blazed between the temple's walls and drove into the trunk of an old fir tree several meters away.

And then Darth Maul emerged sitting on a Sith speeder, stopped inches from the quivering shaft of the spear blocking his path. He stared at the spear for a moment

before ducking his head under the shaft and walking forward.

"Your reputation for hospitality is fast becoming legend," he called.

"I don't like that smile, my friend. It's the smile you smile when you want me to fight in another war. Boba, my son -- Darth Maul, Lord of Iridonia.

"Boba, son of this the mighty Jango?"

Boba nodded and Darth Maul gripped his shoulder.

"Now you have this one watching over you, eh? Learning from Jango Fett himself? -- every boy in the galaxy must be jealous," he complimented and Boba grinned. Then Maul turned to Jango.

"We need to talk."

Taking the hint, Boba stepped back a little to allow the two to talk. He went back to attacking the pillar with his pole.

"Tell me you're not here at Sidious's bidding," Jango said once Boba was supposedly out of earshot. Maul hesitated and Jango shook his head.

"How many times have I done the savage work for the King of Kings? And when has he ever shown me the respect I've earned?"

"I'm not asking you to fight for him. I'm asking you to fight for the Greeks."

"Why? Are the Imperials tired of fighting each other?"

"For now," Maul sighed.

"The Nubians never did anything to me."

"They insulted the Empire."

"They insulted one Imperial, a man who couldn't hold on to his wife. What business is that of mine?" Jango snapped.

"Your business is war, my friend."

"Is it? Can my sword be bought and sold without my knowledge? I don't want to be remembered as a tyrant's mercenary."

"Forget Sidious. Fight for me. My wife will feel much better if she knows you're by my side. I'll feel much better," Maul asked.

"Is Count Dooku going to fight on Naboo?" Boba asked. He had obviously been listening after all. Jango smiled at his son's cunning and skills that he had quickly picked up from his father.

"Of course. You've heard of Dooku, eh?" Maul asked, focusing his attention on Boba instead.

"They say he can fell a wompa with one swing of his saber."

"Anyone with half a brain can do that," Jango remarked and Maul chuckled, but he was alert to the boy's enthusiasm.

"We're sending the largest fleet that ever sailed -- a thousand ships."

"A thousand ships! Prince Obi-Wan, is he as good a warrior as they say?"

"The best of all the Nubians. Some say he's better than all the imperials, too. Even if your father doesn't come, Boba, I hope you'll join us. We could use a strong arm like yours."

Boba beamed with pride and looked at his dad. Jango wrapped his arm around Maul's shoulders and leaned closer to the Iridonian. The embrace was friendly, but there was no mistaking the power in Jango's grip.

"Play your tricks on me, if you'd like. But leave my son out of it," he whispered into Maul's ear.

"You have your skills, I have my tricks. We play with the toys the gods give us," Maul smiled and walked back to his Sith speeder.

"We leave for Naboo in three days. This war will never be forgotten. Nor will the heroes who fight in it."

Boba, who was both eager and frustrated, watched him ride away down the hill.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Note: Well, Padme has arrived in Naboo and her reaction is met with different attitudes. Hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry I took longer than normal to update. I've been busy falling in love, trying to find out everything I can about my crush, blah blah blah... :)**

Obi-Wan, Anakin, Padme, and an entourage of soldiers walked through the gates of Theed, Naboo's capital city a few days later.

The city was magnificent, a wonder of white-washed walls and lush gardens. The princes' return was a holiday for the Nubians and thousands of onlookers lined the road, cheering. Other well-wishers, standing on the roofs of houses, threw flower petals.

Anakin held Padme's hand and occasionally whispered in her ear, pointing out various sights, but Padme looked nervous. People in the crowd, mystified by her appearance, pointed at her and whispered amongst themselves. Padme held her head high and pretended to ignore the murmurs and stares. Obi-Wan looked at her and couldn't help but marvel at how she carried herself like a queen -- but was gripping Anakin's hand with white knuckles.

At the bottom of a long staircase leading into the palace, four Nubian guards, wearing plumed helmets, were mounted on beautiful horse like creatures.

Obi-Wan reunited with his wife, Sabe who was pale skinned and dark eyed. He held her to his chest and she closed her eyes as they stood like that for a long time.

A nurse standing nearby held Obi-Wan's ten-month-old son, Ben. Sabe took the baby from the nurse and Obi-Wan stared into the boy's wondering eyes. He put his finger in the boy's hand.

"He has a good grip," he smiled at the little boy who was now clutching his finger.

"He's just like his father. He even hates peas," Sabe smiled and Obi-Wan let out a little laugh.

While this reunion was going on, Anakin embraced his father, Yoda, King of Naboo. Yoda was a short, green skinned but regal-looking man with a shock of white hair and sharp blue eyes.

"Father, this -- is Padme," he introduced and Padme bowed her head, paying respect.

"Padme? Padme of Endor?"

Both Padme and Yoda looked at Anakin.

"Padme of Naboo," he corrected.

If Yoda was disturbed by this revelation, his face didn't betray it because he leant forward from his floating hover chair and kissed the former queen on both cheeks. Padme didn't know what to expect, she was flustered and gratified at the same time.

"I've heard rumours of you beauty. For once, the gossips were right. Welcome."

"Thankyou, Good King," Padme replied.

"Come, you must be tired," he said, turning and leading them up the stairs into the palace.

A young girl with an aristocratic demeanour and wearing white robes approached the royal family. Anakin smiled when he saw her.

"Beru! Beloved cousin, your beauty grows with each new moon."

Beru, cheeks flushing, dipped her knees in a respectful bow as Obi-Wan also approached her, his arms open. Beru's eyes lit up and she hugged the eldest prince as Obi-Wan kissed the top of her head.

"Did you miss me, little swan?"

Beru nodded and Obi-Wan pinched the sleeve of her robe gently.

"A servant of the gods now?"

"The young men of Naboo were devastated when she chose that over them," Yoda laughed and Beru's cheeks turned bright red.

"Uncle!" she exclaimed in embarasment and Yoda laughed again, kissing the girl's forehead. He took three goblets of wine from a servant holding a silver platter and handed them to Obi-Wan and Anakin, keeping one for himself.

"I thank the gods for your safe return."

The three of them spilt a little of their wine on the floor in agreement.

"For the Gods!" they announced together before draining their goblets.

oOo

Later that evening, at the far end of a large hall, Yoda stood by an open archway, looking over the city. Obi-Wan sat at a table that could seat fifty men.

"It's the will of the gods. Everything is in their hands. But I'm surprised you let him bring her," Yoda said to Obi-Wan.

"If I'd let him fight Grievous for her, you'd be burning a son's body instead of welcoming a daughter," Obi-Wan justified his actions and Yoda closed his eyes, thinking about how it could have been.

"We could send peace envoys to Grievous," he suggested but Obi-Wan shook his head.

"You know Grievous. He'd spear your envoys' heads to his gate."

"What would you have me do?" Yoda asked, turning to Obi-Wan.

"Put her on a ship and send her home."

Yoda thought for a moment, staring back out at his city again.

"Women have always loved Anakin and he's loved them back. But this is different. Something has changed in him. If we send her back to Grievous, he'll follow."

Obi-Wan stood up and joined his father in the archway. He gestured outside. The city of Theed teemed with life, the citizens going about their business.

"This is my country. These are my countrymen. I don't want to see them suffer so my brother can have his prize. It's not just the Endorians coming after her. By now Grievous has gone to Sidious, and Sidious has wanted to destroy us for years. Once we're out of the way he controls this entire sector of galaxy."

"Enemies have been attacking us for centuries. Our walls still stand," Yoda replied defiantly.

"Father. We can't win this war," Obi-Wan spoke.

"Even Sidious is no match for the gods."

"How many battalions do the Gods command?" Obi-Wan said, raising his voice slightly at Yoda's stubbornness.

"Don't mock the gods."

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to argue but held his tongue.

"When you were very young you came down with scarlet fever."

Obi-Wan nodded impatiently. He'd heard this story before.

"Your little hands were so hot. The healer said you wouldn't last the night. I went down to the temple and I prayed until the sun came up. That walk back to the palace was the longest of my life. But I went into your mother's room and you were sleeping in her arms. The fever had broken. I promised that day to dedicate my life to the gods. I will not break my promise."

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. He knew Yoda had decided.

For thirty years I've worked for peace. Thirty years. Anakin's a fool sometimes. I know that. But I'll fight a thousand wars before letting him die."

Obi-Wan looked past the city to the sea. The waters were empty now, but he knew what was coming.

"Forgive me, father. But you won't be the one fighting."

And with that he bowed and left the old king alone in the great hall.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author Note: Ok guys, I understand there's a little confusion over the characters again, so I'll make it simple.**

**Count Dooku Ajax, the huge guy with the axe.**

**Sidious and Grievous aren't brothers in this because I just felt like making them father and son, just like Boba and Jango aren't cousins, like Achilles and Patroclus were. I said at the beginning that I was going to change the story a little so that it wasn't copyrighting, and these are just the first few little tweaks. Don't worry. I don't stray from the story too much, although I do cut out a scene here, add a scene there etc.**

**And yes, Anakin has loved others aswell as Padme because before he met Padme, Anakin did apparently have a girlfirend anyways (in the real movies), so I'm just sharing that little bit of knowledge with you coz...I feel like it I guess. Must be all the great reviews. KEEP EM COMING!**

Anakin paced about his room that evening. Padme was standing in the archway looking out to the dark sea. The wind blew through her hair.

"They're coming for me. The wind is bringing them closer," she sighed, causing Anakin to stop pacing and stare at her.

"What if we left? Tonight, right now, what if we went down to the stables, took two horses and left. Ride east, keep riding --"

"And go where?" Padme asked.

"Away from here. I could hunt deer, rabbit. I could feed us."

"This is your home --"

"You left your home for me."

"Endor was never my home. My parents sent me there when I was fourteen to marry Grievous, but it was never my home. I am a true Nubian by birth, so really this is my home."

Anakin, too excited with his new-hatched plan, barely listened.

"We'll live off the land. No more palaces for us, no more servants. We don't need any of that."

"And your family?" Padme asked as she turned to regard his frantic pacing.

"We'd be protecting my family! If we're not here there's no need for a war."

"Grievous won't give up. He'll track us to the end of the world."

"He doesn't know these lands. I do. We can lose ourselves in a day."

Padme walked over to him and kissed him on the lips.

"You don't know Grievous. You don't know his father. They'll burn every house on Naboo to find us. They'll never believe we've left -- and even if they do, they'll burn Naboo for spite."

Anakin considered her words and finally nodded.

"Then I'll make it easy for him to find me. I'll walk right up to him and tell him you're mine."

Padme wrapped her arms around Anakin and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"You're very young, my love."

"Only four years younger!"

"You're younger than I was ever allowed to be."

Anakin suddenly felt sorry for her and returned her hug warmly.

oOo

The next morning, soldiers prepared a series of fortifications on Naboo's largest landing platform, which stretched along the beach. Men carrying torches ignited giant pumice urns filled with burning pitch. Others hammered long spikes deep into the sand around the platform to hinder enemies rushing off the platfrom and up the beach. Others dug a long trench for the soldiers to protect themselves in.

There was little conversation and the men looked tense because everyone was touched with an air of extreme urgency.

Two sentries stood in a guard tower on a corner of Theed's city walls, sipping hot broth from bowls. A large flag, emblazoned with Naboo's royal emblem, flew above the tower. One sentry blew steam off his soup and raised his eyes, blinking and squinting into the distance. His soup bowl crashed to the floor and shattered, sending boiling soup about his feet.

The second sentry followed his partner's gaze out to the sea. A thousand ships clogged the horizon, flying straight for Naboo.The second sentry grabbed a long hammer and began to hammer the brass gong that hung beside them. The first sentry still stared at the swarm of ships. No Nubian had ever seen such a force.

A few minutes later, sentries in other guard towers hammered their warning gongs aswell.

Obi-Wan was sitting on a rug by his bed, beside his wife Sabe, watching his son. The boy was playing with the wooden lion Obi-Wan had carved on the journey back from Endor.

The city bells begin to ring and Obi-Wan looked at his wife, before walking to the balcony, where he could see over the city walls to the ocean.

He saw a thousand enemy ships sailing towards them. For a moment he stared at the armada before hurrying back into the palace.

oOo

Panic was flooding the streets of Theed. Merchants quickly packed away their goods; mothers ran into the streets looking for their children; young men hurried to the armory.

Outside the city gates there was a mad rush to get safely inside the city walls as the armada drew closer to the platform.

One ship flew far ahead of the rest. It was an odd blue and grey ship that looked like it was flying on it's end. No-one had ever seen anything like it before.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author Note: I can't remember off the top of my head what Anakin's girlfriend was called, or even where I found out about her, but I know that he only loved her for about three months. Then he met Padme.**

**As soon as I find the site again, I shall let you know, because it wasn't on the star wars site, but it was an official site about star wars.**

In the cockpit of his ship, Jango stood scanning the Nubian shore and the approaching platform.

Boba stood beside him and Nute Gunray, a Nemoidan lieutenant, approached Jango from the living quarters of the ship.

"Should we wait for the others?" he asked Jango who simply marked the progress of the other ships on his scanner. The nearest ship was a quarter of a mile back.

Then he looked at his men, the clones that had remained loyal to him, rather than sidious. All of them were helping each other to suit up in their pure white armour.

"They brought us here for a war, didn't they?" Jango said at last.

"Yes, my lord. But Sidious --"

Jango stared at his officer until the nemoidan bowed his head.

"Do you fight for me, Nute? Or Sidious?"

"For you, my lord."

"Then fight for me. And let the servants of Sidious fight for him."

oOo

In Sidious's ship, Sidious, Mas Amedda and Grievous stand in their cockpit.

"Whose ship is that?" Grievous asked and Mas Amedda looked at the scanner.

"Slave 1...Jango."

They watched Jango's ship approaching the platform and making ready to land.

"What is that fool doing? He's going to take the platform of Naboo with fifty men?" Sidious exclaimed in disbelief as Jango's ship made it's final approach to the shoreline.

oOo

On the beach, the Nubian snipers checked their rifles one last time before jumping down into the trenches to wait.

oOo

Inside the cavernous building, known as Naboo's armoury, men were crowded in along with racks and racks of electro-spears, rifles, breastplates, and helmets. Obi-Wan watched as hundreds of male citizens and volunteers rushed into the armory and were issued weapons by Nubian soldiers. The faces of the men reflected fear, excitement, and resolve. Dexter approached the prince and bowed.

"The Theed Guard?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Waiting at the city gates," Dexter replied and Obi-Wan nodded.

"Good. How long before the army is ready?"

"Half our men are still coming in from the countryside. We have to arm them, we have to match them with the right officers --"

"How long?" Obi-Wan asked again, a little impatiently.

Dexter took a deep breath. "Noon?"

"Make it sooner," Obi-Wan said. He was in martial mode now. He even looked different. Eyes harder, mouth set and unsmiling.

"I want patrols to scour the countryside. Check every home, every pasture. I want every Nubian brought inside the walls. If they can't walk, carry them."

Dexter bowed his head and Obi-Wan walked swiftly away, followed by another officer.

The other Nubians watched their prince with silent respect. There was no doubt who was leader of the city.

oOo

Inside Jango's ship, Jango surveyed his army. Every clone was now armoured and ready, even Boba.

"Where are you going?" Jango asked his son suspiciously.

"To fight the Nubians," Boba replied, checking his rifle, but Jango shaked his head and took the rifle away.

"You're not ready."

"I am ready. You taught me how to fight," Boba protested, but Jango simply laid a hand on the back of Boba's head and pulled him closer.

"You're a good student. But you're not a kaminoan yet." He gestured to the men around him.

"These are the fiercest soldiers in the galaxy. Each of them has bled for me before. I can't fight the Nubians if I'm worrying about you, son. Guard the ship."

Boba looked about the deck. The only unarmored man aboard was an old, one legged armourer, mending spears. Boba angrily striped off his breastplate and droped it on the deck.

oOo

Obi-Wan and Dexter sped through the main city gate. They pulled to a halt in and looked over the elite Theed Guard, eighty of Naboo's finest soldiers, riding well-oiled, energetic bikes. When Obi-Wan spoke, his voice was clear and steady.

"All my life I've lived by a code, and the code is simple. Honor the gods. Love your woman, and defend your country."

The men roared and filled Obi-Wan with pride.

"Naboo is mother to us all. Fight for her!"

The men roared and thrust their spears into the air as Obi-Wan began the procession to the beach.

oOo

Jango stood in his ship's cockpit, scanning the Nubian dunes for any signs of weakness that would be easy to break through, then he turned to his men. When he saw their anxious faces, he smiled.

"Kaminoans, we are brothers of the sword. I'd rather fight alongside you than any army of thousands."

His men cheered, looking slightly easier at his confident and encouraging words. Jango pointed a pistol toward the beach.

"Do you know what's waiting beyond that beach? Immortality."

The clones raised their rifles and cried out with one voice in agreement.

Jango pressed one last button on the panel and the ship came to rest on the platform.

He pulled on his helmet, grabed his jetpack and ran down the ramp to the beach. The clones followed him, pulling on their helmets and dashing down the ramp.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author Note: Ok guys, I made 3 huge mistakes with the Anakin girlfriend thing, but they were easy mistakes to make!**

**1. It was actually on the Star Wars website, but you have to google it to get there. Just type in 'anakin's previous girlfriend' and it usually comes up as the first link.**

**2. It was on a board, so someone made it up. It wasn't actual information (well it mighta been, but readno. 3 to find out why)**

**3. It was referring to Anakin Solo, Leia and Han's son, not Anakin Skywalker, Padme's husband. Confused? I was.**

**So Sorry guys for leading you on a wild goose chase, and so sorry for the delay in posting. I haven't been well and as soon as I post this i'm off, back to bed again.**

**Being ill sucks. Also, my crush has a girlfriend! NOOOOO! so I'm off to sulk aswell! lol!**

The snipers behind the fortifications watched as the Kaminoans emerged from their ship. The captian raised his hand to the snipers and they readied them selves. They waited and waited. And then...

"NOW!" the captain cried and the snipers pulled their triggers.

Hundreds of bolts of green energy sailed through the air. Four of the Kaminoans cried out as blasts hit them and they tumbled into the sea.

Other bolts ripped into the packed sand or ziped harmlessly into the water.

The Kaminoans, clustered together and holding specially built shields above their heads, looked to Jango for guidance. Jango made a hand signal and half his men split off, running to the fortifications on their left, howling like wolves as blasts rained down on them.

Back in the ship, Boba huddled in the living quarters beside the cook as shot after shot screamed by outside. One blast hit wind shield, and then another. There was a loud crack and then the glass shattered.

"Help me get the boards up!" The cook groaned, limping up to the windshield, ignoring the blasts that rained around him. Boba took a deep breath and ran in a crouch to join the cook. Together they hoisted up a large metal sheet that slotted into the place where the wind shield once was. No more stray blasts came their way and they began to relax, Boba slumping into the pilot's seat.

oOo

Down on the beach, Jango sprinted towards the snipers, half his men behind him. The snipers let off another volley and more Kaminoans fell.

oOo

Sidious, Grievous, and Mas Amedda watched the battle from their cockpit. They were still half a mile away and completely helpless for the moment.

"The man wants to die," Sidious said in awe, despite his hatred for Jango.

"Give him his battle. You'll take the war," Mas Amedda whispered quietly into his ear.

"Give him too many battles and the men will forget who's Lord," Sidious snarled, turning away before he could be humiliated further.

oOo

Obi-Wan and his men neared the high dunes, travelling at breakneck speed.

oOo

Jango, three scorches on his jetpack, sprinted across the sands. Blasts tore through the air about him, but it was clear that no man alive could run with him. His speed was simply too great, and he was as sure footed over the rough terrain as any cat.

Laeping over the fortifications, his stolen sith blade flashing before his feet ever touched the ground, the snipers crumpled at his feet as he disposed of them.

In a moment the Kaminoans caught up to Jango and lay into the snipers. Within seconds they had slaughtered every one of them.

Jango turned and nodded to the temple: the next target. Nute gasped for air and Jango regarded him with amusement.

"Breathe, my friend."

Nute took two deep breaths as Jango dashed for the temple. His men followed behind.

The snipers at the temple unleashed a fusillade of shots and every few yards another Kaminoan fell. Several of them were wounded, but if they were not dead they keep moving forward, spurred on by Jango.

oOo

Dooku's ship was one hundred yards from the landing platform. Legendary Dooku -- a huge man, black cloak billowing, white beard neatly shaved -- stood in the cockpit, watching Jango.

"Look at him, hogging all the glory."

He leant past the pilot, who started to protest, and pushed the ship to top speed.

"Imperials are dying!" he reasoned so the pilot doubled his efforts and the ship surged towards the shore.

oOo

Obi-Wan and the Theed Guards stopped atop the dunes and Obi-Wan saw Dooku's ship setting down on the beach. Hundreds of other ships were close behind.

Snipers shot continuously at Dooku's ship and his windscreen also smashed. One blast ripped a hole in the fuel tank and fuel spilled onto the sand, instantly bursting into flames.

"We can't hold the beach, my prince," Dexter cried, but Obi-Wan ignored him, his eyes keenly following where Jango and the Kaminoans were heading.

"They're trying to take the temple."

"No believer would spill blood in a temple," Dexter assured him, but Obi-Wan grew increasingly uneasy as he watched Jango dodge blasts. He turned and pointed to the spot where Dooku's ship had landed.

"The snipers need help. Burn as many ships as you can, but don't sacrifice yourself. Bring the men back to the city," Obi-Wan informed one of the Theed officers, who bowed and led 60 guards to the fortifications.

"Follow me," Obi-Wan turned to Dexter and the remaining men. He sped towards the temple, Dexter and his men behind him.

oOo

Jango, his jetpack now sparking and malfunctioning, hurled an electrospear, and watched as it caught the closest sniper just above the breastplate, tearing through the man's throat. The snipers near by threw down their bows and took up the spears racked behind them.

But Jango was already upon them, cutting them down with ruthless precision. Every time his red blade flashed through the air another nubian fell, and Jango kept sweeping through them, his helmet painted with nubian blood.

The other Kaminoans were fighting beside their leader now, and the nubian snipers were no match for the Kaminoans in hand to hand combat. Soon the temple area belonged to the imperials.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author Note: 'Where's Anakin?' you ask...'I don't know yet!' I reply. 'Let me work on an excuse and get back to you! LOL'.**

Dooku and his clones charged down their ramp, whilst blasts ripped into the metal hull and clones flesh.

Dooku carried a blood red blade with a handle that curved to give him a better grip. The blade was also twice the size of any other sith blade.

When he reached the sand, he didn't wait for his men, but grinned wickedly before charging at the snipers in the dunes.

oOo

Jango, not even breathing hard after the slaughter, removed his helmet and sat it on the wall. The surviving Kaminoans searched the grounds, dispatching any dying nubians and Nute hurried over to Jango's side.

"The temple is secure."

"The Sun God is the patron of Naboo, our enemy. Take whatever treasure you can find," Jango called to his men who cheered and rushed into the temple.

"With your permission, my lord --" Nute asked timidly. Jango wiped the sweat from his brow and looked down at the Nemoidan.

"Speak."

Nute gestured to the sun above them.

"The Sun God sees everything. Perhaps it's not wise to offend him."

Jango nodded and walked over to the towering statue of the Sun God that sat infront of the temple.

Nute watched in horror as with one swing, Jango beheaded the statue and the gold head bounced and tumbled back down the stone steps.

oOo

Down on the beach, Obi-Wan and Dexter braked their bikes.

"He dares attack the Sun God?" Dexter asked in amazement, but Obi-Wan was already racing toward the invaders, followed by twenty of his men. The others galloped down towards Dooku's landing spot.

oOo

Jango gazed at the sky as if waiting for the sun to blast him for blasphemy. Nothing happened, so, hearing engines, he turned and spotted Obi-Wan and his men, two hundred yards away.

"Get inside the temple, warn the men," he said to Nute, so Nute obediently hurried to warn his comrades.

"Nute! Wait, wait a moment," Jango suddenly called, and the captain stopped. Jango took his electro spear from him, judged the distance and threw.

One hundred yards from Jango, the spearhead found its mark: Dexter's breastplate. Dexter was knocked from his bike and skewered to the ground. He clutched at the electric shaft, not comprehending his fate, despite the fact that surges of energy kept coursing through him from the pole.

Obi-Wan braked hard and stared at his fallen captain. The man was finished. Obi-Wan turned to look at Jango.

Nute's eyes were wide.

No other man alive could have thrown a spear that far or that accurately.

"Now you can go," Jango decided so Nute ran back inside the temple.

oOo

Obi-Wan restarted his bike and sped towards Jango, his men following. Jango waited as Obi-Wan raised his own spear. When he was fifty yards away, he threw it.

At the very last moment, Jango slid his head to one side in a lazy sort of way. The spear ripped through the air occupied by Jango's head half a second before, causing Jango to smile.

Obi-Wan drew his saber and charged, his men right behind him. Jango walked, at an insultingly slow speed, into the temple.

A series of high steps led inside the temple, so Obi-Wan and the Nubians dismounted and proceeded cautiously to the temple.

oOo

He and his men entered the temple, and as their eyes adjusted to the gloomy light, they gingerly advanced. All was quiet, but evidence of looting was everywhere.

At the back of the temple were stairs that led up to the altar room. Obi-Wan walked toward the stairs and noticed that blood trickled down them. He raised his eyes to see Jango standing atop the staircase, both hands wrapped around the hilt of his saber, the blade point almost resting on the top step. Jango stared down at Obi-Wan, and then war cries exploded through the temple.

The Kaminoans had burst from their hiding places and rushed the Nubians. Obi-Wan was an obvious target, because two Kaminoans charged him, their spears leveled.

As the Kaminoans charged, he waited. At the last moment he swung his blue blade, slicing both spearheads from their shafts and sending sparks flying.

The Kaminoans stared at their decapitated spears, but Obi-Wan didn't give them a chance to recover. He pounced, blade flashing, and both men fell to the temple floor.

Jango watched from the top step as Obi-Wan began running up the stairs. Then Jango disappeared inside the altar room.

Another Kaminoan bounded up the stairs after Obi-Wan. The prince wheeled about and kicked the Kaminoan in the breastplate. The soldier tumbled down the steps and Obi-Wan continued up the stairs.

oOo

Sitting atop the altar, half-hidden by the shadows, was Jango. He was a terrible sight to behold, splattered with blood, his red blade still hissing and humming dangerously.

"You must be very brave or very stupid, to come after me alone. You must be Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan stared at Jango a moment before kneeling by a dead priest's body.

"A private audience with the Prince of Naboo. I'm flattered. Do you know who I am?"

"These priests weren't armed," Obi-Wan growled angrily, closing the eyes of the murdered priests. Jango jumped down from the alter and looked at the bodies.

"I didn't kill them. Cutting old men's throats -- there's no honor in that."

"Honor?" Obi-Wan echoed incredulously. "Children and fools fight for honor. I fight for my country."

And with that he charged at Jango, who simply danced back, staying just out of reach. He looked relaxed, almost playful.

"Fight me!" Obi-Wan growled.

"Why kill you, Prince of Naboo, with no one here to see you fall?"

Jango backed out of an archway opening onto the bright day outside. Obi-Wan followed cautiously.

Why did you come here?" he asked, and Jango simply gestured at the invading ships.

"They'll be talking about this war for a thousand years."

"In a thousand years even the dust from our bones will be gone," Obi-Wan replied.

"Yes, prince. But our names will remain."

Just then, a band of blood stained Kaminoans, led by Nute, emerged from the temple. Obi-Wan, surrounded by enemies, warily backed off.

"The Nubians are dead, my Lord," Nute informed Jango, who nodded and turned back to Obi-Wan.

"Go home, Prince. Drink some wine. Sleep. Tomorrow we'll have our war."

"You speak of war as if it's a game. But how many wives wait at Naboo's gate for husbands they'll never see again?"

"Perhaps your brother can comfort them. I hear he's good at charming other men's wives."

Obi-Wan stared at Jango and his men for a moment, then realising that Jango was right and that he couldn't come up with any more arguments, he turned and walked away.

"Why did you let him go?" Nute asked Jango.

"It's too early in the day for killing princes."


	14. Chapter 14

**Author Note: Ok guys, I'm still working on an excuse for why Anakin and Padme have gone AWOL, but you can guess that Obi-Wan probably isn't too happy with him at the moment! Poor Padme, I feel sorry for her now! She's gone from the frying pan into the fire with a coward who I end up losing halfway through the story for some unknown reason! Well, things are gonna change from now on! **

Thousands of Imperial soldiers on the landing platform watched as the Nubians retreated, many of the snipers riding on the bikes behind their Theed saviors.

Obi-Wan ran down the temple steps and mounted his bike, eager to rejoin his men back at the city. He couldn't wait to get his hands on Anakin.

_The coward left me to fight on my own! He starts a war then expects everyone else to fight it for him! He won't hear the end of this!_

As he kicked the bike into motion, he heard a roar from behind and turned to see the crowds of Imperials cheering him away. Jango stood at the top of the temple, watching him.

A little later on, more ships landed on the platform and spilled over onto the sand. From the landed ships, cranes were already beginning to lower boxes of provisions, military material, and vehicles onto the platforms.

Jango walked back across the beach, carrying his helmet under his arm, accepting the congratulations of the troops. Dooku, his black cape flowing behind him, strode over.

"Jango!"

Jango halted and for a moment there seemed to be tension in the air. Everyone watched, and then Dooku lunged, grabbed Jango round the waist and gave him a bear hug.

"You're as fearless as a god," he remarked.

"The gods are immortal. What do they have to fear?" Jango replied and Dooku laughed, releasing him.

"I'm honored to go to war with you."

Jango nodded and continued his walk down the beach, where he saw Maul walking down a gangplank from his ship to the beach.

"If you travelled any slower, the war would be over," he called out.

"I don't mind missing the beginning of the war -- as long as I'm here at the end," Maul replied.

"And besides, it doesn't matter how slow you go, just as long as you don't stop!"

Jango smiled and kept walking. A while later he arrived at the Kaminoan's newly established base. Boba, Nute and the other surviving Kaminoans greeted Jango.

"We have something to show you," Nute announced, beckoning for Jango to follow him. Jango did so and Nute and the grinning Kaminoans led him to a large tent twenty yards inland from their ship. A few Kaminoans were hammering in the last tent pegs deep into the sand.

Nute held open the tent flap for Jango, who looked at him for a moment before entering.

No rugs had been laid down yet, so loot from the temple had been stacked on the sand: gold chalices, black amphorae, woven tapestries, goatskins filled with sacred wine.

But Jango didn't look at this plunder. He was looking at someone bound by the wrists to the center pole of the tent, dressed in white robes. Beru.

Terrified but trying to retain her composure, she returned Jango's stare. Despite the fact that her robes were torn, her hair was disheveled, blood dripped from her lip: she still possessed her innate dignity and strength. Something changed in Jango's eyes when he looked at her.

"The men found her hiding in the temple. They thought she'd... please you," Nute informed him.

"Leave us," Jango replied, so Nute bowed and left. As soon as he was gone, Jango pulled the stolen Sith blade from his belt, which Beru stared at worriedly. He walked over to her, ignited the blood red blade, then cut the ropes that bound her. She sat back, rubbing the sore skin of her wrists, still watching him as he put away the blade.

"What's your name?" Jango asked. Beru continued to stare at him but didn't answer. Jango at last became aware that he was covered in blood. Wiping a hand across his sweaty he caught Beru looking about the tent as if searching for an escape.

"You're safer in this tent than out there. Believe me."

"You killed priests," Beru spoke at last.

"I've killed men in five countries. But never a priest."

"Then your men did. The Sun God will have his vengeance."

Jango was busy removing his grieves when she said this, and he didn't even look up when he answered.

"What's he waiting for?"

Beru was stunned by such blunt blasphemy but she couldn't take her eyes off him, because Jango, after all, was Jango.

"The right time to strike."

Jango removed his breastplate.

"His priests are dead and his acolyte's a captive. I think your god is afraid of me."

Beru laughed bitterly.

"Afraid? The Sun God is master of the sun. He fears nothing."

Jango nodded and made a point of looking around the dark tent.

"Then where is he?"

For once Beru had no answer. Jango smiled and she looked away. A bucket of hot water sat beside a washcloth, which Jango wet and began to scrub the blood from his body.

"You're nothing but a killer. You don't know anything about the gods."

"You haven't seen twenty summers and you think you know my heart? I know more about the gods than priests could ever teach you. You're royalty, aren't you?"

Beru stayed silent and Jango smiled again.

"You've spent years talking down to men, you must be royalty. What's your name? Even the servants of Apollo have names."

"Beru," Beru said at last.

"Are you afraid, Beru?"

Beru was quiet for a moment. She watched Jango with a mixture of fear and curiosity.

"Should I be?"

"My lord --" Nute called from outside.

"What is it?"

Nute stuck his head inside the tent.

"Lord Sidious requests your presence."

"Why would I want to look at him when I can look at her?"

"All the kings are there, celebrating the victory."

At last Jango stood.

"Give me a moment."

Nute nodded and withdrew. For a long while Jango studied Beru as she sat in a corner.

"You don't need to fear me, girl. You're the only Nubian who can say that."


	15. Chapter 15

**Author Note: Hey guys. Once again sorry for the delay in posting, but I've been really busy. I think the last chance I had to have a proper sit down was yesterday in the cinema when my family went to see Wallace and Gromit's new movie. Dead clever and very funny...but that's besides the point. To make it up to you guys, I'm gonna post two chapters at once this time, so that even if i'm busy again, you still have something to read. Toodles!**

**'Aw the bounce has gone from his bungee...' Hutch the Rabbit - Wallace and Gromit, The Curse of the Were Rabbit. (sorry, couldn't resist! That is the funniest line I've ever heard from a rabbit who sounds like its sucked in helium!)**

Two muscular guards stood by the opening to Sidious's tent. Jango, wearing a clean red flight suit and black cape that hung about his shoulders, didn't even bother waiting for the guards permission to enter. He simply brushed passed them and walked through the tent flap.

This tent was easily the largest on the beach and was Sidious's command quarters. They were a lush affair, decorated with the spoils of a dozen wars. Several aides bustled in and out on various errands, and all the Imperial Lords were there...Darth Maul, Count Dooku, General Grievous, Mas Amedda, Poggle the Lesser and more.

Sidious was sitting on a heavy golden throne, garishly inlaid with pearls and precious stones.

Poggle,Archduke of Geonosis was kneeling before Sidious.

"You've won a great victory, King of Kings. No one thought theNubian beach could be captured so easily," he said as he handed a ceremonial dagger to Sidious.

"A beautiful gift, Poggle. You will be among the first to walk the streets ofTheed tomorrow."

Poggle stood and bowed. Jango watched this exchange with disbelief. Then he glanced at Maul, who just shrugged.

Now Mas Amedda, second hand to Sidious, knelt before him and handed him an urn decorated with golden warriors.

"My father Neleus had this urn made to commemorate his victory at Corellia. I present it to you in honor of an even more memorable victory."

"Thank you, old friend. Tomorrow we'll eat supper in the gardens of Theed."

Mas Amedda stood and bowed too as Sidious placed the dagger and urn beside a pile of other luxurious gifts. As the Lords filed out of the tent, Maul clasped Jango's shoulder and spoke to him out of earshot of the others.

"War is young men dying and old men talking. You know this. Ignore the politics."

And then he left too, and Sidious pretended not to notice that Jango was waiting for him.

At last, however,he turned to his aides.

"Leave us."

The aides bowed and exited, leaving the two men alone together. Jango eyed the pile of gifts with dissaproving eyes, before pacing back and forth before Sidious.

"Apparently you've won some great victory," he said at last.

"Ah, perhaps you didn't notice. The Nubian beach belonged to Yoda in the morning. It belongs to Sidious in the afternoon."

"You can have the beach. I didn't come here for sand," Jango snarled.

"No, you came because you want your name to last through the ages. A great victory was won today -- but the victory is not yours. Kings did not kneel to Jango. Kings did not bring homage to Jango."

"The battle was won by soldiers. The soldiers know who fought."

"History remembers the kings, not the soldiers. Tomorrow we'll batter down the gates of Theed. I'll build monuments to victory on every planet in the galaxy, and carve Sidious in the stone. My name will last forever. Your name is written in the sand, for the waves to wash away."

"First you need the victory," Jango snapped before turning to leave.

"One more thing, great Mandalorian..."

Jango stopped and spun on the spot.

"I don't want to hear that name from your mouth."

"The first pick of the battle's spoils always goes to the commander. Your men sacked the temple of the sun god, yes?"

"You want gold? Take it, it's my gift, to honor your courage. Take what you want."

"I already have. Cody! Oddball!"

Two clones, Cody wearing the yellow commander's uniform, Oddball wearing his flight suit, dragged Beru into the tent. Her face was bruised -- clearly she'd put up a fight.

"The spoils of war. Tonight I'll have her give me a bath. And then -- who knows?"

Jango drew his twin pistols.

"I have no quarrel with you, brothers. But you'll never see home again if you don't let her go," he said to the clones.

The clones hesitated, then drew their pistols. Jango advanced on them.

"Guards!" Sidious bellowed and the two sentries rushed into the tent, blasters drawn. Jango was surrounded but he raisedhis pistols.

"Stop!" Beru cried.

Everyone stopped and looked at the girl. Despite her torn robes, her noble bearing and authoritative tone commanded respect.

"Too many people have died today."

She looked at the various men in the room and finally addressed Jango.

"If killing is your only talent, that's your curse. But I don't want anyone dying for me."

Everyone was quiet until Sidious laughed.

"Mighty Jango, silenced by a slave girl."

"She's not a slave." Jango growled.

"She is now."

Jango's eyes were flat and merciless.

"Before my time is done, King of Kings, I will look down on your corpse and smile."

"Yes, and I'll be having my blade back before you go," Sidious smiled, spotting the sith blade hanging from Jango's belt.

"Take it. I won't be fighting for you anymore," Jango growled, throwing the blade at Sidious's feet before leaving the tent.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author Note: Alright, no more Wallace and Gromit. This is a serious chapter, because Anakin finally decides to be a man...now I'm off to find some cheeeeeeese!**

Yoda was standing by an open archway, watching as beyond the city his beach was continually filling with the tremendous Imperial force.

Obi-Wan, Anakin, and several of Naboo's leading generals, aristocrats and priests sat around a long table. One of the generals, Jadi Master Mace Windu ,pounded the table with his fist.

"If they want a war, we'll give them a war. I'd match the best of Naboo against the best of the Empire any day."

Captain Panaka shook his head.

"The best of the Empire outnumber the best of Naboo, two to one."

"So what do you suggest, we surrender the city, let the Imperials slaughter our men and rape our wives?"

Captain Panaka glared at Anakin until the Prince returned his gaze.

"I suggest diplomacy. The Imperials came here for one thing. Let's be honest, my friends. Nubians are burning on the pyre right now because of one youthful fool who started this war, but didn't even offer to fight when things got tough."

Anakin looked away from Captain Panaka, ashamed.

"Mace Windu, you've fought with me for forty years. Can we win this war?"

"Our walls have never been breached. Our archers are the best in the world. And we have Obi-Wan. His men would fight the Emperor themselves if he commanded. We can win."

Captain Typho raised his voice.

"I spoke with two farmers today. They saw an eagle flying with a serpent clutched in its talons. This is a sign from Apollo. We will win a great victory tomorrow. Naboo is the eagle. The Imperials --"

"Bird signs! You want to plan our strategy based on bird signs?" Obi-Wan interupted angrily.

"Obi-Wan. Show respect. When Captain Typho prophesied four years of drought, we dug deeper wells. The drought came and we had water to drink. He knows what he's talking about."

"And I'm a servant of Naboo. I've always honored the gods, father. You know that. But today I fought with an Imperial who desecrated the statue of the Sun God. He wasn't struck down. The gods won't fight this war for us."

"There won't be a war," Anakin said at last, standing up. "This is not a conflict of nations. It's a dispute between two men. And I don't want to see another Nubian die because of me."

"Anakin --" Yoda exclaimed.

"Tomorrow morning I will challenge Grievous for the right to Padme. The winner will take her home. The loser will burn before nightfall. I am doing this because I know how you feel about me being absent from the fight today. I am a Prince, but it is a title I have neither proved nor earned. Tomorrow morning, I shall show you all why I am a Prince. I will make you all proud of me if it's the last thing I do."

And with that he left, leaving the others sitting in stunned silence.

"Does he have a chance?" Mace asked at last, and everyone looked at Obi-Wan, who thought about the answer for a long time.

"I want our army outside the gate in the morning. Sidious won't let this war end with a duel."

oOo

That night, Yoda and Anakin were sitting on a bench in Yoda's garden, facing a statue of Yoda when he was younger. Yoda held a cloth-wrapped bundle in his lap.

"Father, I... I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you. I --"

"Do you love her?"

Anakin looked up at the statue and paused before answering.

"You're a great king because you love your country so much. Every blade of grass, every grain of sand, every rock in the river -- you love all of Naboo. That's the way I love Padme."

Yoda nodded and contemplated Anakin's answer.

"I've fought many wars in my time. Some were fought for land, some for power, some for glory. I suppose fighting for love makes more sense than all the rest."

Anakin sid nothing, but his father's words seemed to relieve a great burden from his shoulders.

"But I won't be the one fighting," Yoda carried on, handing Anakin the bundle.

Anakin, curiously began unwrapping the cloth. Finally the object was uncovered: a shining saber, expertly created, inscribed with the seal of Naboo.

"The Saber of Naboo."

"My father carried this sword, and his father before him, all the way back to the founding of Naboo. The history of our people was written with this blade. Carry it with you tomorrow."

Anakin ignited the saber and the green blade shone in the moonlight.

"The spirit of Naboo is in that blade. As long as a Nubian carries it, our people have a future."


	17. Chapter 17

**Author Note: Hey guys. Here's the next part, and now we finally find out Padme's feelings about this whole thing. I was trying to write the story so that Padme was bad / to blame for once, but I just can't seem to do it. No matter what I make he do, I always see the logic in her actions somehow, or feel sorry for her because I know how she feels. This might just be because I'm writing the story, so I'm making her act how I want but...I dunno. Lets just read the story shall we? Yeah. Lets just read the story...**

Obi-Wan was sitting on his bed beside Sabe, who was nursing their baby boy. Obi-Wan looked exhausted as he stared at his son.

"He has no idea what's happening," he sighed.

"Thank the gods," Sabe answered, but Obi-Wan didn't seem to hear.

"The man who killed Dexter outside the temple -- I've never seen a spear thrown like that. An impossible throw..."

There was a long pause and then at last Sabe broke the silence.

"Beru was in the temple this morning."

Obi-Wan sat up straight and stared at Sabe.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, swallowed hard and closed her eyes. After a moment, Obi-Wan, full of sorrow, ran a hand through his long hair, deep in thought.

"I need to see my brother," he said at last, standing up.

"Don't go," Sabe clutched his arm.

"I need to speak with him."

"I mean tomorrow. Don't go. You've fought enough. Let other men go out there."

"You think I want to fight, my love? I want to see my son grow tall. I want to see the girls chasing after him."

"Just like they chased his father?" Sabe teased, allowing herself to smile.

"He's much more handsome than I ever was."

For a moment they watched their son quietly, then at last Sabe spoke again.

"I lost seven brothers in the Corellian Wars. You'd think I'd be good at losing by now. I can't lose you. I won't survive."

Obi-Wan pulled her close and kissed her. Everything was in that kiss - his love for her, her love for him, their entire past together.

Sabe finally let him go and Obi-Wan walked out of the room, waving fondly to Ben as he did so. He heard Ben give a little giggle and smiled.

oOo

As Obi-Wan was walking to Anakin's room, he spied someone in a dark cloak sneaking down the candle-lit hallway -- an assassin maybe?

"Wait!" he called, but when the cloaked figure looked back and saw him, they ran. Obi-Wan chased them through the archway at the end of the corridor and into the garden.

Obi-Wan ran into the garden, and being far faster, managed to seize his quarry and pull aside their hood.

It was Padme.

"Padme?" Obi-Wan exclaimed, and by the light of the moon, he was able to examine her face. The stress of recent weeks had taken its toll, but the shadows beneath her eyes made her face more irresistable than ever.

Embarrassed by the awkwardness of their position, Obi-Wan stood and helped Padme to her feet.

"What are you doing out --" Obi-Wan began, but as soon as he had let her go, Padme had run again.

Obi-Wan caught her again after a few strides.

"Let me go," Padme cried, struggling against his grip.

"Where?" Obi-Wan replied. Again Padme struggled, but it was useless.

"Let me go!" she cried again, still struggling. But now she began to cry. Obi-Wan pulled her to his chest and she cried for real now, violently sobbing, her mouth muffled against Obi-Wan's body.

"Shh. Shh," Obi-Wan soothed, stroking her soft hair.

"I saw them burn. I saw them burning on the pyres. It's my fault," she sobbed.

"No."

"It is. You know it is. All those widows. I still hear them screaming."

Padme took a deep breath and managed to control and compose herself.

"Their husbands died because I'm here."

Obi-Wan couldn't deny this, so Padme pushed herself away from his grip.

"I'm going down to the ships."

"No. You're not," Obi-Wan said firmly.

"I'll give myself back to Grievous. He can do what he wants -- kill me, make me his slave. Anything's better than this."

"It's too late for that. You think Sidious cares about his brother's marriage? This is about power. Not love."

"Anakin is going to fight in the morning?" Padme asked, and Obi-Wan nodded.

"Yes."

"Grievous will kill him."

Obi-Wan looked away, stung by the words.

"I won't let that happen," Padme continued.

"It's his decision."

"No. No. I can't ask anyone to fight for me. I'm no longer Queen of Endor."

Obi-Wan bowed to Padme and kissed her hand.

"You're a princess of Theed. And my brother needs you tonight."

Padme stared at Obi-Wan in wonder. The words seemed to bolster her spirit, and she smiled though her eyes were still wet. She nodded, touched his arm and turned to go back to the palace.

oOo

Up and down the beach, the next morning, thousands of Imperial clones prepared for battle. Despite their vast numbers, the clones were oddly quiet, each absorbed with his own thoughts.

In his tent, Jango sat cross-legged, arms held straight out in front of him, palms up. An electrospear was balanced on his palms.

Boba and Nute, armored for battle, entered the tent. Jango did not look away from his spear. Though the spear must have been heavy, his arms did not tremble.

"My lord? The army is marching."

"Let them march. We stay."

"But the men --"

Jango turned to glare at him and Nute faltered.

"-- the men are ready."

"Sidious spat on my honor yesterday. I promised that girl her safety and he stole her from me. Let him fight the Nubians today."

Nute and Boba exchanged glances and Nute bowed to Jango before exiting the tent. Boba remained behind.

"When I was very small I saw my father kill a man with his bare hands," Jango said, breaking the silence. Boba didn't know how to respond so in the end he said nothing.

"There's so much blood in a human body."

He fliped the spear in the air and caught it by the handle, examining the point.

"You're ready to fight, Boba?"

"I am," Boba replied at last.

Jango rested the spear against a table and stared at Boba for a moment before speaking.

"You're ready to kill?"

Boba hesitated.

"At night I see their faces. All the men I've killed. I see them waiting for me."

Boba stood absolutely still. He had never heard his father speak this way before.

Jango inspected the knuckles of his fist.

"Never hate the men you fight. All of us are mortals. All of us, wretched things, will die at some time. Only the gods are free from sorrows."

"I hate no one, Father," Boba admitted in a quiet voice.

"Good," Jango smiled. "I taught you how to fight, Boba. But I never taught you why to fight."

"I fight for you," Boba replied firmly, but Jango shook his head.

"Who will you follow when I'm gone?"

Boba hesitated, unsure how to answer.

"Most soldiers battle for kings they've never met. They do what they're told; they die when they're told to die."

"Soldiers obey," Boba said.

"We don't have much time to walk in the sun, Boba. After this life comes the underworld, an eternity telling stories to other shades. Don't tell them you died following some fool's orders."

"And what should I tell them?"

"Tell them your name. If your life has been worthy, they'll know the rest."


	18. Chapter 18

**Author Note: Well here we are guys. Anakin's about to become a man...well...sort of.**

Along the large stone walls of the city, a thousand snipers stood in various places, rifles by their sides. Nubian citizens also crowded the tops of the wall wherever possible. All were quiet and somber.

In a large box above the gates, Yoda sat beneath a blue canopy. Seated by him were city leaders including Mace Windu, Captain Panaka and Ki Adi Mundi.

Padme stood apart from everyone else. No one was overtly hostile towards her, but behind her back, people whispered and stared. She was doing her best to ignore them, but the expression on her face told everyone she was extremely uncomfortable.

Below the walls, on the broad field that stretched down from the city gates, the Nubian army had amassed. In the front, Obi-Wan and Captain Typho sat astride kaaduu - strange two legged creatures borrowed from the Gungans.

The soldiers were disciplined and well-outfitted, arranged in tight formation.

Anakin rode out to join Obi-Wan and Obi-Wan examined his face.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked quietly and Anakin nodded.

"I started this war."

Anakin searched the faces atop the city wall until he found Padme.

The wind was blowing hard, ruffling her cloak and her long brown hair. There was love in her eyes, and fear and exhaustion. Anakin stared up at her for a long time before turning away.

A low, ominous rumble grew steadily louder and Obi-Wan heard it first. He looked down the vast sloping field toward the sea. Now the other soldiers heard it, and then the citizens atop the walls. All speech ceased. The Nubians quietly waited. The rumbling resolved into the steady beat of war drums.

And then they saw them, fifty thousand Imperials - clones and humans. The reflection of sunlight off fifty thousand helmets, fifty thousand rifles or spears and chest plates, was spectacular -- the army looked like a river of snow, flowing uphill.

TheNubian soldiers didn't quiver or waver, but the expressions on their faces betrayed their anxiety. The Imperial army was more than twice the size of the Nubian army.

Atop the walls, the citizens shielded their eyes from the brightness. They exhibited their nervousness more openly than the soldiers and one old woman moaned softly, her hand over her mouth.

oOo

On the horizon, Boba, Nute, and the rest of the Kaminoans climbed to the top of a tall bluff near the beach. From there they could see the broad battlefield a mile away.

oOo

The Imperial army halted just beyond sniper range and a delegation of kings -- Sidious, Mas Amedda, Grievous, Maul, and Dooku -- in speeders, all proceeded to the center of the battlefield. Maul looked over his shoulder and yelled to Dooku.

"Where's Jango?"

Dooku looked around and shrugged.

oOo

Seeing the approaching speeders, Obi-Wan and Anakin kicked their mounts on and traveled out to meet the Imperials. The brothers spoke without looking at each other.

"Grievous is a bull. He'll charge you."

Anakin nodded.

"He's stronger than you, so try not to fight him up close. Keep your distance. Use your quickness."

Anakin leant over and tried to spit, but his mouth was too dry.

"Brother?" Obi-Wan said gently.

Anakin, his face ashen, looked up at Obi-Wan.

"You don't have to do this."

Anakin shook his head and continued riding toward Grievous.

oOo

Padme, alone, viewed the battlefield up on the wall. An old, green hand took her elbow. She turned and looked into Yoda's eyes.

"Sit with me," he invited.

Padme obediently followed him to his grandstand and sat beside him. She was aware of people staring at them but Yoda seemed oblivious.

"All my life I've prayed against this day," he sighed.

"Yes, my Master," Padme replied, hanging her head in shame.

"Call me father, dear child."

Startled by this affection, she hesitated before responding.

"Forgive me, father. For..." She paused, staring out at the two armies.

"...bringing this."

Yoda shook his head and smiled sadly.

"I blame you for nothing. Everything happens for a reason. Besides, how could I blame anyone for falling in love with Anakin?"

Padme looked out at the battlefield, fixing on Anakin, at this distance a tiny figure on his kaadu. Yoda took her hand.

oOo

Obi-Wan and Anakin rode up to the Imperial leaders. Grievous stared at Anakin, his fingers tapping the hilt of his saber. Anakin did not make eye contact.

The kings stepped down from theirspeeders and the Nubian princes dismounted from their kaadu. Both armies were lined up several hundred yards apart and Sidious surveyed the Nubian army.

"I see you're not hiding behind your high walls. Valiant of you. Ill-advised, but valiant."

"You come here uninvited. Go back to your ships. Go home," Obi-Wan warned.

"We've come too far, Prince Obi-Wan."

"Prince? These are not princes. What son of a king would accept a man's hospitality, eat his food, drink his wine, and then steal his wife in the middle of the night?" Grievous growled.

"The sun was shining when your wife left you," Anakin replied cockily and Grievous drew his saber, pointing the handle at the city walls.

"She's up there watching, isn't she? Good. I want her to watch you die."

Sidious placed a hand on his son's arm.

"Not yet, son."

He made a sweeping gesture, indicating his entire army.

"Look around you, Obi-Wan. I've brought all the warriors of the Empire to your shores."

"You can still save Naboo, young prince," Grievous added.

"I have two wishes. If you grant them, no more of your people need to die. First, give Padme back to my son. Second, Naboo must submit to my command, to fight for me whenever I call," Sidious revealed.

"You want me to look upon your army and tremble. Well, I see them. I see fifty thousand men brought here to fight for one man's greed," Obi-Wan snarled angrily.

"Be careful, boy. My mercy has limits," Sidious warned.

"I've seen the limits of your mercy. And I tell you now that no son of Naboo will ever submit to a foreign ruler...especially not a Sith!"

"Then every son of Naboo shall die."

"There is another way," Anakin interupted and everyone turned their attention to him.

"I love Padme. I won't give her up. And neither will you. So let's fight our own battle. Let the winner take Padme home, and that will be the end of it."

"A brave offer. But not enough," Sidious decided, but Grievous pulled him aside to speak to him out of earshot.

"Let me kill this little runt."

"I didn't come here for your pretty wife. I came for Naboo."

"And I came for my honor. His every breath insults me. Let me kill him. When he's lying in the dust, give the signal to attack. I'll have my revenge and you'll have your city."

Sidious pondered the offer and eventually nodded. They rejoined the others.

"I accept your challenge. And tonight I'll drink to your bones,"Grievous said, walking over to his speeder and grabing an electro shield whilst Obi-Wan helped Anakin into his Jedi helmet, speaking quietly to him as he did.

"He doesn't have the stamina he once did. Make him swing and miss. He'll tire."

Anakin nodded and turned toward Grievous. But then he quickly turned back and grabbed Obi-Wan's arm.

"Obi-Wan!"

Obi-Wan waited as Anakin opened his mouth but no words came out. He tried again.

"If I fall -- tell Padme -- tell her --"

"I will," Obi-Wan said, relieving Anakin of the task of trying to form words that he couldn't bring himself to say.

"Don't let Grievous hurt her. Make him swear --"

"Think about yourblade and his blade. Nothing else," Obi-Wan interupted firmly, before hugging him. The two remained close for a moment before Anakin pulled himself away and walked toward the centre of the field, where Grievous waited.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author Note: Hey guys! I finally got my copy of Episode 3! Being in Britain, it means that we get it one day before everyone else! Woooo! Anyways, before you think I've gone completely mad, I just thought i'de let you know that the first half of this chapter is from Anakin's point of view. He's wearing a special Jedi helmet that is supposed to withstand most lightsaber attacks (I just made it up, coz it kinda sounded cool!) Keep those great reviews coming in. I'm, also currently working on a very funny short story called Galactic Wine. Anakin and Padme decide to clean their pappartment, but Anakin finds a bottle of wine...need I say any more?**

**Anyways, I gotta go scare some trick or treaters now! Aren't I mean! hahahahahahahahahahah (cough, cough) Ok, I'm random too!**

_It's difficult to see from inside your helmet. Your vision is severely restricted, and the nose guard bisects your vision. Your breathing sounds amplified, impossibly loud and half- panicked. But there's no turning back. Grievous stands in the center of the vast battlefield, patient and menacing, carving the air with lazy strokes of his blade. I look back and see Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan nods, trying to encourage me, but he looks worried. Behind Obi-Wan is the Nubian army, twenty-five thousand silent men. Behind the army is the city of Theed. Atop those walls, beneath that blue canopy, my father is watching, and the woman I love. I turn back to Grievous. He's smiling at me. Is this really the end? I hope not. _

Grievous charged at Anakin and swung mightily, trying to knock the prince's head from his shoulders. Anakin managed to duck beneath the flashing red blade. Grievous was one of those who fights with little art and great savagery, exploiting his superior strength. Anakin however, was quicker, and more agile. Several times he nearly surprised the bigger man with a fast thrust of his glowing blue blade, but Grievous easily dominated the fight, hammering at Anakin's head with a furious barrage of blows. Anakin managed to duck or sidestep each blow, adding his own attack here or there, and then he stepped away and tried another thrust. Only this time Grievous sidestepped and smashed Anakin in the jaw with the hilt of his blade, knocking the prince's helmet off. Then he backhanded the prince with his metal hand, and Anakin fell, blood leaking from his nose and mouth. Grievous' metal knuckles had also raked large gashes across his face, one cut narrowly missing his eye. Obi-Wan, frustrated and powerless to help, tried to will his brother to victory.

"Get up. Get up," he muttered under his breath.

Dooku and Maul, who were standing together, watched the bloodied prince. Dooku looked disgusted, Maul amused.

"This is the prince of Naboo? On Tattoine, the women fight better."

"But they're not as pretty," Maul joked.

Padme, unable to sit, now stood at the wall, watching her lover battle her husband. Yoda stood up and joined her.

From their position up high, Boba and the other Kaminoans watched the battle.

"Grievous still knows how to fight," Nute observed.

Grievous swung at the fallen prince but Anakin was able to block the blow with his saber and scramble to his feet. Grievous pointed to the sky where three crows circled above.

"You see the crows? They've never tasted a prince before."

The Endorian's mind games were working -- Anakin wore the face of a man who didn't want to fight. He swung clumsily and Grievous managed to catch his wrist. The Endorian grinned and raises hissaber for the kill, but Anakin lashed out with his free hand, punching him hard in the jaw. Grievous grunted and shoved him away, spitting out out a bit of loose wiring and a few scraps of metal. He was no longer smiling now.

Maul and Dooku exchanged quick glances: not bad.

But Grievous, refusing to give up, bored in again, blow after blow. Finally his red blade bit into Anakin's thigh. Anakin staggered backward, blood flowing down his leg. He swung desperately but Grievous parried, severing Anakin's arm just above the elbow.

Anakin stared at his dismembered arm, still clutching the blade, lying five feet away. Anakin dropped to his knees, cradling the severed stump and Grievous smiled, raising his saber for the kill again. But just as he was bringing it down, Anakin rolled to one side, dragged himself to his feet and ran. Grievous snarled and chased after him.

oOo

Up on the walls, the citizens seemed shocked that their prince and hero would flee before an assailant. They looked at each other and whispered, glancing at Yoda, curious to see his reaction.

"Fight him, son. Fight him," he muttered under his breath. Padme looked from him, back to the battlefield, her face unreadable.

oOo

Anakin ran to Obi-Wan, gasping for breath, the blood pouring down his face,arm and leg. He fell to his knees before his older brother and Obi-Wan stared at him. Then at Grievous, who has stopped seven feet from the princes.

"Fight me, you coward! Fight me!" Grievous bellowed.

Anakin, unable to look at either man or speak, trembled by his brother's side. Obi-Wan, completely at a loss, laid a hand on Anakin's head.

"We have a pact. Fight!"

Sidious signaled for the driver of the AT-TE he had now changed into. The huge quadraped vehicle, packed with clones, advanced with Sidious standing out of the hatch.

"The Nubians have violated the agreement. Prepare for battle!"

The driver noddedand they rode toward the army to deliver the orders.

Obi-Wan looked from his brother to the enraged Grievous.

"This is not honor. This is not worthy of royalty," Grievous growled. Obi-Wan looked at his brother but Anakin was not looking at anybody. He was gasping for breath, the blood streaming from his wounds and staining the lush grass. Obi-Wan glanced at the Imperial army, then back to Anakin.

"If he doesn't fight, Naboo is doomed," Grievous threatened.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked his brother, but Anakin shook his head, blood dripping from his nose.

"No. No."

"The fight is over. He cannot fight anymore," Obi-Wan informed Grievous, but Grievous wouldn't accept this answer.

"The fight is not over. Stand back, Prince Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan stared at the cyborg, judging his intentions.

"I'll kill him at your feet. I don't care."

"He's my brother," came the reply.

Grievous charged, blade raised overhead. In one motion Obi-Wan drew his own saber and plunged it through Grievous's breastplate. Grievous's momentum carried him forward, until his breastplate touched the hilt of Obi-Wan's weapon.

Grievous, eyes wide open, stared down at the blood which now began rushing down his armor from the few remaining human organs he had left. He looked up at Obi-Wan who pulled his blade out, thenfell to the ground and exploded into a shower of sparks, bits of flesh and wires.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author Note: Thanks so much for your brilliant reviews guys. Sorry it took so long to post this chapter, but I've had so much coursework to do...and I've got loads more, so I won't be able to post the next chapter for at least a day or so...sorry...but I hope you enjoy this one and keep those reviews coming. I enjoy reading them.**

Sidious, standing on his AT-TE in front of his army, saw hiscyborg sonfall. For a moment the vast field was silent. Then Sidious shouted, a wordless cry of rage, echoing from the Imperial lines to the walls of Theed. He pointed towards Obi-Wan.

The entire Imperial army surged forwards, hollering with a collective violence powerful enough to make the ground tremble.

Fifty thousand soldiers charged at Obi-Wan. He saw them coming and felt the ground he stood on tremble with the concussive force of Imperial feet and AT-TE feet.

"Anakin," he called to his brother, who was still in a state of shock.

"Get up! Get up!"

The avalanche of Imperial infantry was getting closer. Anakin finally got to his feet but ran in the wrong direction, toward the Imperials.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan cried. But then he saw that what seemed to be a sprint to suicide was actually something different. Anakin grabbed the fallen blade of Naboo from the ground, dangerously close to the charging army. Then he turned and dashed back to Obi-Wan. The two mounted the Kaadu that two soldiers had brought for them.

The Imperials were almost upon them, brandishing their spears and screaming their war cries, all of them aiming for the glory of felling the Nubian princes.

The closest Imperials launched their spears and one whistled by Obi-Wan's ear. He spurred his mount on as they gallop toward the city.

Maul watched this chase with trepidation.

"Our men are too close to the walls," he muttered to his driver.

Captain Panaka saw that the princes had gained some distance from their pursuers. He called to an officer standing on the city wall.

"SNIPERS!"

oOo

From his viewing post, Boba turned and saw Jango, standing on a high rock behind the other Kaminoans. He didn't know how long Jango had been watching the battle.

"Pull back, you fool," Jango muttered, echoing Maul's thoughts.

oOo

The Imperial army continued to charge at full speed as one thousand Nubian snipers took aim.

"Now!" Panaka yelled and one thousand bright blasts of energy descended on the charging Imperials.

Hundreds of Clones, Geonosians and other soldiers fell. The Nubian snipers let loose another swarm of blasts and the air was soon filled with a great hiss. Many found their mark, biting into the throats and faces of the Imperials.

The Imperial army, so overwhelming seconds ago, was now struck with chaos. The men in the front turned back, realizing they'de become targets, while the men in back still pushed forwards. In this confusion of foot traffic the blasts continued to fall, a rainstorm of deadly colours.

Sidious, standing in his AT-TE in the middle of his frenzied troops, tried to maintain order, but his shouts were unheard above the general roar. The driver of his vehicle fell, a blast smashing throught the windscreen and into his neck.

Sidious grabbed the controls and tried to steer the huge armoured vehicle, but so many men were running about and so many bodies littered the ground, that maneuvering was extremely difficult.

oOo

Obi-Wan and Anakin had reached the city walls by this time, and Panaka and the army were waiting for them. Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin's arm.

"Get inside the city."

He slapped Anakin's mount, so Anakin, head bowed, rode away. Obi-Wan turned to his army. He shouted to them at the top of his lungs.

"The Emperor wants us to fight for him!"

The army became more angered, and eager to attack.

"Would any man here like to fight for Sidious?"

"No!The Nubian soldiers bellowed. Obi-Wan raised his saber and pointed it at the Imperials, who retreated from the blaster shots in disarray.

"For Naboo!" he yelled.

"Naboo!" the soldiers echoed, before charging. Obi-Wan, on his Kaadu, reached the Imperials first. His saber cut down everyone withing reach, whilst the Nubian infantry attacked the Imperials, whose line had been broken already by the line of blasts.

The Nubians took advantage of their enemies' panic. Obi-Wan's plan had suceeded.

oOo

Jango was unable to stand still. His fingers twitched as he watched the battle; he paced back and forth and cursed.

Boba and the Kaminoans avoided looking at their leader.

"Get them in line... get them in line..."

oOo

Maul, meanwhile, worked to reorganize the troops.

"Tarkin! Bring your men back into line!"

Dooku, standing nearby, saw Obi-Wan chopping his way through the Imperials. He ran at Obi-Wan. Two Nubian soldiers tried to intercept Dooku. The mighty Sith Lord swung his huge blood red blade. The blade cut clean through the first soldier's arm and halfway through his torso.

The second soldier hacked at Dooku but the big man blocked thespear with the force and then usedit to throw the man backwards into the path of an AT-TE. Blood sprayed from the Nubian's crushed body.

Obi-Wan, battling an Imperial clone, didn't see Dooku coming. Dooku grabbed Obi-Wan's mount's bridle and tugged hard, the veins in his arms bulging beneath the skin.

The kaadu tried to buck but Dooku twisted it's head until it fell. Obi-Wan fell with his mount, tumbling to the dirt. The clone he had been fighting stabbed at him.

Obi-Wan rolled away and managed -- while flat on his back -- to swing his saber, chopping off the clone's feet just above the ankles. The clone screamed and fell.

Dooku releases the kaadu, raised his blade, and swung at the fallen Obi-Wan. The prince managed to grab an electro-shield and hold it up just in time. Dooku's blade cleaved through the shield, splitting the laser wall into two even halves.

Obi-Wan stared at the halved shield, discarded it, and jumped to his feet. The two fighters circled each other while thousands of soldiers around them battled to the death.

"So you're the best of the Nubians?" Dooku laughed.

Obi-Wan, looking for an opening in the sith's defenses, said nothing. Dooku charged, swinging his blade.

Obi-Wan ducked below the blade and lunged forward with his saber, but Dooku -- quick despite his size -- sidestepped, grabbed the smaller man in a bear hug and squeezed.

Obi-Wan turned red and his blade fell from his hand. Dooku grinned.

Obi-Wan slamed his helmeted head forward, butting Dooku in the face. Dooku staggered back, blood spraying from his nose, his saber also falling to the ground.

Obi-Wan struggled to regain his footing and Dooku growled, launching himself at the prince.

Obi-Wan snatched a spear off the ground and positioned it just as Dooku dived at him. The spear pierced Dooku's armor, driving through his belly and out his back. Obi-Wan held the shaft steady as Dooku stared down at his wound. He seemed more irritated than anything else.

Dooku placed his two big hands on the spear shaft, right where the spear entered his body. He broke the spear in two, snapping the solid wood like a twig.

Half a spear still stuck out his back, but Dooku swung the shaft, clobbering Obi-Wan in the side of the head, sending the jedi helmet flying.

Obi-Wan, dazed, fell to one knee. Dooku whacked him again on the back of his neck as Obi-Wan crawled forward blindly.

His hands brushed over the handle of his dropped saber.

Then, using the force to aid him,Obi-Wan sprung up, driving his blade into Dooku's gut, just below the big man's breast plate.

Obi-Wan withdrew his saber and both men saw the ground drenched with Dooku's blood.

Dooku backhanded Obi-Wan with the broken spear shaft, cracking the prince in the jaw and dropping him again.

Then he grabbed Obi-Wan, hoisted him upright and began throttling the prince, whilst spitting a great wad of blood on the ground. He smiled, teeth washed red.

Obi-Wan tried to kick at Dooku, but Dooku's thumbs dug deeper and deeper into Obi-Wan's throat. Obi-Wan's eyelids began to flutter as he choked. But the Sith had lost too much blood. He sunk slowly to his knees and Obi-Wan was forced to his knees as well.

Finally Dooku's eyes rolled back and he toppled onto Obi-Wan, hands still locked on the prince's throat. Obi-Wan undid the death grip and squirmed out from under Dooku's corpse before getting to his feet.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author Note: Ok I know some of you readers (not naming names) don't like the fact that there was so much blood in my previous chapters, so I'll try and tone down the gore factor if I can, but I just have to point out that I did rate it as a T story, and I did state in the intro that I had 'rated it T, just incase' so you can't say I didn't warn you! Thanks to all you loyal readers. We're getting to the best bit soon, where Anakin shows his angry streak...quite literally...but not in this chapter! Tee hee!**

Boba and the Kaminoans watched Dooku fall with disbelief. Jango couldn't bear to watch any longer and walked away. None of his men dared to look at him.

oOo

Down on the battle field, the Nubians were thrashing the Imperials. With two of their kings already fallen, the Imperial force was in disarray. Maul saw Sidious speeding by in a speeder, his AT-TE destroyed.

Maul ran and manages to leap onto the speeder with the help of the Force. The

two shouted at each other above the commotion of battle.

"We need to retreat!"

Sidious surveyed the battlefield and his battered forces.

"My army has never lost a battle."

"You won't have an army left if we don't fall back!" Maul replied, and looked at Sidious to see that he was dazed by the turn of events.

Finally Maul called into the speeder's radio to whichever Captains could hear him.

"Back to the ships! Back to the ships!"

The captains took up this cry, shouting orders to their men. The Impriald retreated and the Nubian's gave a mighty shout as they pursued their enemies.

Obi-Wan, still on foot, led his men as they chased down the fleeing clones, and Obi-Wan observed with satisfaction that several thousand Imperials had fallen.

The clones managed to get back to their trenches, the bulk of the force amazingly still intact. Snipers in the Greek rear guard, manning the trenches, now raised their guns and prepared to return fire.

Obi-Wan, eager to avoid the mistakes his Imperial counterparts made earlier, held up his hands and bellowed to his troops.

"Halt!"

The army stopped just outside the Imperial snipers range. Lysander, the Nubian captain, stood beside Obi-Wan.

"But we have them on the run, my prince."

"We're almost in range of their snipers. You saw what ours did to them. Have the men gather our fallen. When they're done, send an emissary to the Imperials. They can collect their dead without fear of assault."

"Would they have done the same for us?" Lysander asked.

"Of course not. That's why Theed is worth defending."

Obi-Wan turned and headed back to the white city.

oOo

Thousands of bodies littered the broad field, their bronze armor gleaming in the failing sunlight. The living hauled the dead from the battlefield. Shaaks were used to pull wagonloads of bodies. Fathers or sons or brothers or friends said their goodbyes and washed the dead men with washcloths and buckets of water. The sun sank into the ocean. Both sides built funeral pyres for their fallen. When a body was loaded onto the pyre, a relative or friend placed two coins on the dead man's eyes.

Dozens of imperials viewed Dooku's body. They wept as they passed by, each man kneeling to kiss their fallen Lord's hand.

Sidious stood before the only salvageable bodyparts of Grievous.

He placed two coins on Grievous's eyes before stepping down from the pyre, and accepting a torch from a captian, which he set on pyre, lighting it.

"I will burn their city before I leave, brother. I promise you that," he mumbled.

As the sky grew dark, the dead burned on the beach and inside the walls of Theed.

oOo

Up in Anakin's chamber, Anakin was lying in his bed. He flinched as Padme, using needle and thread, stitched his leg wound. His face was bruised, his eyes red. His stump had been expertly replaced with a mechanical hand which glittered gold in the setting sun.

"You think I'm a coward," he sighed. Padme, who was concentrating on her stitching, said nothing. Anakin flinched as the needle pierced his skin again.

"I am a coward. I knew he would kill me. I knew it. You were watching, and my father, my brother, all of Naboo -- it didn't matter. The shame didn't matter. I gave up my pride, my honor. Just to live."

"You challenged a great warrior. That took courage," Padme answered at last.

"I betrayed you."

Padme inspected her work. The black stitches were a little ragged, but they seemed secure.

"Grievous was brave. He lived for fighting. And I hated him from the day I married him until the day he died. I first met him when he was a whole human...before his accident. He was good looking then, but just as mean and ill-tempered. I was blinded by his looks and foolishly allowed myself to submit to his reign."

"Tell me you love me for more than my looks," Anakin asked suddenly. Padme didn't answer, but leant forward until her lips were inches from Anakin.

"I don't want a hero, my love. I want a man to grow old with. I don't care about your pretty looks. I care about your kind heart and your love for me."

She kissed him and there was great tenderness in her kiss. A knock on the door interupted them and Padme looked up. There was another knock.

"Come in," she answered at last.

Obi-Wan came into the room, examining Anakin's leg.

"Well stitched," he said to Padme, then he turned to Anakin. "You have a talented woman. I thank the gods you're alive, little brother."

"I wanted to make you proud of me," Anakin muttered, hanging his head. Obi-Wan gripped his shoulder.

"You will."


	22. Chapter 22

**Author Note: Ok, I admit that this isn't a very nice chapter, and I've been real cruel to Beru, but I had to be. It's all part of the Troy story, and I couldn't leave that bit out just because I personally don't like that part of the film, so there we go. Sorry. I'll update the next chapter as soon as I can.**

That night, Mas Amedda sat at a table in Sidious' tent, pouring over the holo map of Naboo. Darth Maul lay in a hammock strung up between two of the tent poles, eating olives and spitting out the pits.

Sidious paced the rugs that covered the floor of his tent. His usual air of supreme confidence was gone, and had been replaced by agitation.

"They're laughing at me in Theed. Old Yoda and the others, drunk on victory. They think I'll quit these shores and fly home at first light."

"Maybe we should," Maul piped up, spitting out yet another pit and replacing it with another olive.

Sidious span and glared at Maul.

"Flee like a whipped dog?"

"The men believe we came here for Grievous's wife. He won't be needing his wife anymore."

"My son's blood - well circuits - still wets the grass and you insult him?" Sidious shouted angrily.

"It's no insult to say a dead man is dead," Maul shrugged casually.

"If we leave now we lose all credibility. If the Nubians can beat us so easily, how long before the Hutts invade, or the Corellians, or the Tuskens?" Mas Amedda pointed out.

"You're right," Maul nodded, eating another olive. "But if we stay, we stay for the right reasons. We stay to protect the Empire, not your pride. Your private battle with Jango is destroying us."

"Jango is one man," Sidious pointed out. "What good could he --"

"Obi-Wan is one man. Look what he did to us today, Maul cut in.

"Obi-Wan fights for his country. Jango fights only for himself."

"I don't care about the man's patriotism. I care about his ability to win battles," Maul argued.

"He's right. The men's morale is weak," Mas Amedda agreed.

"Weak? They're ready to fly home!" Maul snapped, spitting out yet more pits.

"Even if I wanted to make peace with Jango, the man won't listen. He's just as likely to spear me as speak with me," Sidious complained, pacing about even more.

"I'll talk to him in the morning," Maul sighed at last, sensing Sidious crumbling under the pressure. Sidious thought about it for a moment, then nodded.

"He'll want the girl back," Mas Amedda pointed out.

"He can take the damned girl. I haven't touched her."

"Where is she?"

"I gave her to the men. They needed some amusement after today."

Maul and Mas Amedda exchanged worried looks.

oOo

Out by a large campfire, a band of battle-weary, drunken soldiers stood around. They were exhausted, caked with dirt and their comrades' blood. They shoved Beru back and forth between them. Each man she bounced into tore off a strip of her robes, which were now filthy rags barely covering her body. Her face seemed to have shut down. She had a bruise below one eye and her hair was wet with wine. The soldiers stared at her with a mix of hostility and lust.

"We should kill her now that the novelty's worn off," One soldier snarled.

"No, she's Sidious's property," another replied, tearing off her sleeve.

"Then let's make sure everyone knows it," the first said, bending by the fire and holding an iron into the flames. He pulled out the white hot iron after a moment and showed everyone Sidious' seal. Then he carried it towards Beru.

"Hold her down," he ordered. Beru, seeing the hot iron, began to struggle, screaming and kicking at the men. It took four soldiers to eventually pin her down.

"Why are you kicking, girl? Better to be an Imperial slave than a Nubian priestess," the second soldier snarled, but Beru clawed him in the face, leaving streaks of blood across his cheek. He growled and punched her.

"Come on, come on, hold her down," the first soldier was growing impatient. Finally the soldiers managed to hold her in the sand and the first soldier steadied the hot brand, searching for the best place to mark her.

However, when the brand was inches from her arm, someone grabbed the iron, pulled it out of the soldier's hands and then slammed it down on the soldier's head. The soldier collapsed.

Jango stood alone, unarmed save for the branding iron. By firelight he looked ferocious. The other soldiers stumbled backward.

"Jango."

One soldier spat in the sand and drew his pistol.

"There's one of him and ten of us."

Jango swung the iron, almost too fast for the eye to follow. The soldier joined his comrade on the floor.

"Nine." Jango corrected.

The other soldiers ran as Jango lifted Beru to her feet. More gently than anyone would have believed possible, Jango brushed the sand from her face and hair.

"Can you walk?" he asked and Beru nodded, so Jango hooked her arm over his shoulder and led her away from the campfire.

oOo

Nute and Boba were waiting when Jango and Beru got to the tent.

"Get me food, water and a new robe," Jango ordered and Nute bowed, leaving to carry out the request.

Boba watched Jango and Beru enter the tent.

oOo

Jango was sitting near Beru, watching her, later on.

She was clean now, dressed in a new robe -- a man's robe which was far too big for her. Platters of fruit and roasted meats sat near her, along with pitchers of wine and water. Beru hadn't touched any of it.

"You should eat," Jango encouraged.

Beru said nothing, but just glared at him.

"Did they hurt you?"

"What do you think?" She snapped.

"I saw you fight them. You have courage."

"To fight back when people attack me? A dog has that kind of courage."

"I like dogs more than people."

Beru stared into Jango's eyes. He wasn't used to people meeting his gaze, so he stared back, intruiged.

"Why did you choose this life?" She asked at last.

"What life?"

"This... to be a great warrior."

"I chose nothing. I was born and this is what I am."

"But you must enjoy it."

"Does the scorpion feel joy when he stings the beetle? I doubt it. I doubt he feels anything at all."

"But you're not a scorpion. You're a man."

"And you're a woman in love with a god. Where was the Sun God when those men tried to scar you?"

"Do you enjoy provoking me?"

"Yes."

They watched each other, Jango smiling, Beru furious.

"You've dedicated your life to the gods, yes?"

Beru, glaring at him, didn't answer.

"The God of Thunder, the Goddess of Wisdom. You serve them?"

"Of course," she replied at last, unsure of where Jango was going with this.

"And the God of War, who blankets his bed with the skins of men he's killed?"

Beru paused, caught in the trap she realised she'd walked right into.

"All the gods are to be feared and respected," she said, thinking quickly before she could contradict herself any further.

"What do you want here in Naboo? You didn't come for the Endorian Queen," Beru finally changed the subject.

"I want what all men want. I just want it more."

Jango took an apple and took a knife from the tray. He tossed the apple in his hand, then on the third toss whipped the knife up and across, neatly catching the four apple quarters again in his outstretched hand.

He offered a quarter to Beru, who was stunned. Slowly, she shook her head. Jango simply shrugged and ate the sliced apple.

"I'll tell you a secret-- something they didn't teach you in your temple. The gods envy us. They envy us because we're mortal, because every moment might be our last. Everything is more beautiful for the doomed."

He stared at her with such intensity that she had to look away.

"You will never be lovelier than you are right now. And we will never be here again," he continued.

Beru was quiet for a moment.

"I thought you were a dumb brute," she admitted at last, looking into Jango's eyes. "I could have forgiven a dumb brute."


	23. Chapter 23

**Author Note: I'm really sorry that I haven't posted for ages, but I got a bit carried away with one of my other stories. It was only supposed to be a one-shot, but now it's got 3 (almost 4) chapters. Well, It's almost finished now, so I should get back to regular posting of this soon.**

**Hope it was worth the wait. (p.s. I've cut some scenes out, because otherwise the story will go on for too long. Don't worry, they are unimportant scenes, and I bet you won't even realise they are gone. You can work out what happens anyway.)**

Jango watched Beru sleep the next morning. She looked very young and fragile, her face bruised, her eyelids fluttering as she dreamed. Jango watched her with great tenderness.

Nute opened the tent flap and sunlight streamed in. Jango put a finger over his mouth and Nute, seeing Beru, nodded. Jango gently pulled the blanket over her shoulders before standing and exiting.

Maul was waiting for Jango outside the tent.

"Have the men start loading the ship. We're going home," Jango said to Nute. Nute, surprised, looked at Maul for a second before bowing to his commander and walking away.

"You found the girl?" Maul asked after a few moments of silence.

"I found her," Jango replied bluntly.

"Is she hurt?"

"Not as badly as those who hurt her."

Jango stared at the sea and there was another long pause.

"Do you miss your wife, Maul?"

"Always."

"I've never missed anyone in my life," Jango admitted. "I used to think it was a weakness, needing someone else."

"We all need someone else. Right now, the Empire needs you."

"The Empire got along fine before I was born and the Empire will be the Empire long after I'm dead."

"I'm not talking about the land, Jango. The valleys, the mountains -- they don't care what we do. The men need you. You should have seen the slaughter yesterday.""I saw it. And I saw who led the men to slaughter," Jango snapped.

"Sidious... is a proud man. But he knows when he's made a mistake."

"The man sends you to make his appologies? He doesn't understand honor. What are you doing in thrall to that pig of a king?"

"The world seems simple to you, my friend. But when you're a king, very few choices are simple. I cannot afford an enemy like Sidious," Maul sighed.

"Am I supposed to fear him?"

"You don't fear anyone, that's your problem. Fear is useful. Fear is our ally. Stay, Jango. You were born for this war."

"My life is war. Is that what you think?"

"Am I wrong?" Maul asked but Jango just stared at the sea again.

"A week ago you were right. But things are less simple today."

"Women have a way of complicating things," Maul said with a sly grin. Jango smiled too as he turned to Maul and clasped his hand.

"Of all the Sith Lords, I respect you most. But in this war you're a servant. And I refuse to be a servant any longer."

"Sometimes you need to serve in order to lead. I hope you understand that one day," Maul finished before walking away. Jango watched him go and then turned back toward his tent. He saw that Boba had been standing by the tent throughout the conversation, as stealthy and quiet as Jango had taught him to be.

"We're going home?" he asked.

"We leave at noon," Jango said without debate, before trying to enter his tent. But Boba grabbed his arm and blocked his path. Jango glared at Boba's hand, causing the boy to let go but not move out of the way.

"If someone curses us and our ship goes down, what will I tell the shades in Hades? That I died running from this war, abandoning our countrymen?"

"Our countrymen?"

"Yes, our country! We're Imperials, father. I broke bread with these men, I drank their wine, I listened to their jokes. These are our comrades. We cannot desert them. Your feud with Sidious is tearing this army apart. And your reputation suffers. The men are talking --"

Jango's eyes narrowed as his temper rose.

"If my blood wasn't in your veins --" he threatened.

"But your blood is in my veins," Boba interupted, seeing Jango's weakness.

"I gave you an order, Boba. We leave at noon."

And with that he opened the tent flap.

"If you command us not to fight for the king of kings, so be it. But please don't ask me not to fight for the Empire. When the shades hear my name I want them to know I led a worthy life."

Jango, his face unreadable, watched his cloned son walked away.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author Note: Ok guys! This chapter contains battle scenes and blood...just to warn those of you who didn't like the blood in the previous chapters!**

**Oh, and for those of you who've seen the film, this chapter will be no surprise, but for those of you who haven't, be prepared for a character death...not a main character, but more of a secondary character who's close to Jango...again, I've said too much!**

**Enjoy!**

Early next morning, the Imperial camp was awoken by the sounds of war cries, horns and battle drums.

Sidious, Mas Amedda, and Maul exited the large tent to find that the beach was a frenzy of activity. Thousands of men rushed to their positions, hastily arming themselves. The kings looked to the high dunes.

Obi-Wan and his Theed guards, on kaadus, lined the dunes and looked down on the encampment. 25,000 Nubian foot soldiers marched behind Obi-Wan, who gave a signal. The force halted.

A cry had started up on the far end of the beach and grew steadily louder. Maul looks in that direction and saw that a glittering figure had stepped forth from the Kaminoan camp, clad in the beautiful and distinctive armor that every man in the Imperial army recognized.

"Jango," Maul muttered.

Sidious, hearing the commotion, turned and saw the shining warrior. He watched the spectacle with mixed emotions, unsure of whether to be glad, or angry that Jango had finally decided to fight.

Nute, standing with several Kaminoans, was thrilled by his leader's unexpected arrival.

"Arm yourselves, men," he cried and the Kaminoans quickly and excitedly armed themselves.

The Nubians were not aware of this energy. Obi-Wan raised his saber and pointed at the Imperials. The Nubian army charged and when they were within range the Nubian snipers fired, sending a volley of blasts over the heads of their comrades. The Imperial snipers released at the same time and two flocks of blasts crossed in the sky, swooping down on the men below. Dozens of Imperials and Nubians fell to the sand.

But now the silver figure of Jango leapt over the trench, sunlight reflecting off his polished armor.

A Nubian officer, spear raised, galloped toward the figure of Jango. Before the Nubian could throw, however, Nute had hurled his spear, catching the officer in the neck.

Maul, immersed in combat, still managed to see this. He hesitated for a moment and in his distraction, was nearly cut down by an axe-wielding Nubian. They fought, and after Maul had dispatched the man, he looked back toward the glittering figure of Jango. Something was making him uneasy.

The Kaminoans were getting closer to the elite Theeds now, and Obi-Wan finally noticed them. He noticed the beautiful armor of their leader, noticed the leader hop nimbly from the path of a charging Nubian and cut the man down.

"Jango," he muttered to himself.

Obi-Wan went after Jango. His Theeds, clustered about him protectively, moved in that direction as well.

The two elite forces clashed and Obi-Wan's kaadu stumbled in the deep sand. Obi-Wan abandoned his mount, leaping down to the beach and running for the shining warrior. A Kaminoan intercepted him. Their battle was quick-- Obi-Wan killed him with a saber thrust.

Now he was face to face (or face to helmet) with the figure of glorious Jango. The two men, breathing heavily from the combat, stood still for a moment, regarding each other.

And then they fought, Jango interchanging between his twin pistols and a borrowed saber that he had found on the floor. He was quicker than Obi-Wan and lighter on his feet, swinging again and again.

But Obi-Wan fought patiently, parrying the blows, waiting for an opening. He ducked and the saber swung over his head. Jango had swung it so hard that he could not protect himself and Obi-Wan seized the advantage, swinging quickly and just catching Jango beneath his helmet.

Everything seemed to stop. Though the battle was still underway and thousands of individuals were still fighting for their lives, a collective gasp of despair came from the Imperials.

Maul, stunned, stared at the body on the ground. Obi-Wan stood next to the fallen man and wedged the tip of his now deactivated saber handle inside the silver and blue helmet, lifting it off.

Boba was dying, trying to breathe as his throat flooded with blood. His eyes were panicked. Obi-Wan stared down at the dying boy, at the blood-soaked seashell necklace and for a moment they stared at each other, the victorious prince of Naboo and the dying boy in the sand. The sounds of Boba's gurgling breaths were visibly upsetting the prince.

With an anguished cry, he re-activated his saber and brought it down.

The boy's suffering had been ended.

oOo

Now Obi-Wan saw a stunned Maul standing nearby. The Imperials had pushed the Nubians back from the beach, onto the grassy inland plains, but now combat had halted.

"Enough for one day?" Obi-Wan said and Maul nodded in agreement.

"Arms down! Back to the city!" Obi-Wan ordered Captain Panaka, who relayed the order. Maul also relayed the call to his men.

"Arms down! Arms down! To the beach!"

Maul deactivated his double saber and approached, crouching by Boba and closing the dead boy's frightened eyes.

Obi-Wan and Maul looked at each other for a moment.

"He was his son," Maul revealed at last, and it was clear that Obi-Wan was deeply sorry for what he had done. He wished he could turn back time and stop himself.

But what's done is done, so Obi-Wan mounted his kaadu and led his men home. The two sides retreated and Nute hurried over to kneel beside the dead boy.

"We were going to fly home at noon," he sniffed.

"I don't think anyone's flying home now," Maul sighed.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author Note: Ok, it may take me a while to write the next few parts because I'm adding my own little twist...changing to story a little...but hopefully you'll thank me for it. Well, we'll soon find out, but for now, I've added this chapter aswell so that you'll have something to keep you going until the next chapter! **

**Enjoy!**

Nute walked up to Slave 1 a little while later, took a few deep breaths then called out.

"Jango!"

Jango emerged from the ship's cabin and walked down the ramp. Beru followed behind.

Nute bowed and Jango examined his captain. Nute was sweaty and dirty, his hands caked with dried blood. His helmet was off but he still wore his armor.

"You've been fighting." Jango said angrily.

"My lord --"

"You violated my command."

"No, my lord. There was a mistake."

"A mistake? I ordered the Kaminoans to stand down. You led them into combat?"

"I didn't lead them." Nute couldn't meet Jango's gaze now.

"Then who did?" Jango snapped.

"We thought you did."

Now Jango could tell, from staring at his captain's face, that something was very wrong. He looked around the encampment. All the men returning from combat avoided looking at him.

"Where's Boba?" he asked anxiously.

"We thought it was you, my lord. We -- he wore your armor. Your shield, your grieves, your helmet...He's dead, my lord."

"You're lying!"

"Never, my lord. Never. He looked like you. He even moved like you. We all followed --"

"Lies!"

"He fought well, my lord. With great courage. But Obi-Wan came after him."

Jango's nostrils were flared and his eyes were narrowed.

"If I could have saved him --"

Jango hit Nute hard in the mouth. The captain fell to the sand and Jango loomed above him, fists clenched. Nute held his mouth. Blood was already beginning to stream out.

"Liar!" jango screamed.

"My lord, I saw him fall."

Jango seized Nute by the throat and hauled him to his knees. He snatched a dagger from nearby and raised it, but Beru grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't!"

Letting go of Nute's throat, Jango grabbed hers instead. She clawed at his wrist and her kicked as she dangled, inches off the ground.

Eyes bulging, she stared at him. Whatever kindness she'd seen in his eyes before, whatever tenderness, it had gone now.

Jango dropped her and she sagged to the ground, gasping for breath, beginning to sob. Jango also dropped the dagger, but Nute remained on his knees, watching his lord.

"Dead?" Jango asked, as though he hadn't heard right.

"Obi-Wan cut his throat," Nute whispered.

oOo

Obi-Wan, carrying a torch, led Sabe through the lower garden of the palace, down a staircase to a door half-hidden by climbing vines. He opened the door and Sabe followed him in.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked. Obi-Wan didn't answer, but led her to a huge door that opened up to reveal a large tunnel.

"You remember how to get here?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Next time you come, follow this tunnel. There's nowhere to turn, so you can't get lost. Keep walking."

"Obi-Wan --" Sabe wasn't sure where this conversation was heading, but she didn't like the sound of it.

"When you get outside you'll be on the south side of the river. Follow it until you see Mount Ida. Keep Ida to your west, walk south, and you'll get to Varykino. The Empire won't go that far inland."

"You're frightening me," Sabe whispered. Obi-Wan said nothing but stared into the darkness of the tunnel.

"Obi-Wan? Why are you telling me this?" Sabe asked at last.

"If I die --"

"No --" she interupted.

"If I die, I don't know how long the city will stand."

"Don't say that."

"If the Empire get inside the walls, it's over. They'll kill all the men. Doesn't matter how old..."

"Please --" Sabe begged, but Obi-Wan wasn't finished.

"Doesn't matter how young. They'll throw the babies from the city walls. Even young Ben."

Sabe closed her eyes, not wanting to hear any more.

"The women they'll take for slaves. And that will be worse for you than dying."

"Why are you saying these things?"

"I want you to be ready. I want you to get our boy, get him, and come here. Save as many others as you can, but you get here, you go down these stairs, and you run. Do you understand?"

Sabe nodded.

"I killed a boy today. He was too young. Much too young."

oOo

Jango was standing by the burning pyre, watching his son burn. Beru sat nearby, watching Jango watch the fire.

oOo

Obi-Wan was standing by his son's crib, watching the boy sleep.

oOo

Padme was lying in her bed when she heard the noise of a pistol being shot, repeated over and over at brief intervals. She rolled out of bed and walked to the arched window.

Down below in the palace garden, Anakin practiced his aiming, shooting a target again and again by moonlight.

oOo

Jango, still standing in the same place, watched the remaining wood of the pyre collapse. Then he walked back to his tent. On the way, he passed Beru. She had fallen asleep on the sand some time ago.

He saw the bruises on her throat where his hand had throttled her. As usual, the expression on his face was unreadable. He stared at her for another moment before walking away.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author Note: Sorry it took so long guys. Hope it was worth the wait though!**

Dawn, the next day. Jango wandered out of his tent and found Nute sleeping by the smouldering embers of the camp fire.

"Nute."

Nute blinked, unsure where he was. Then rouses himself as he recognized his master's voice. He struggled to his feet and hastily brushed the sand off himself.

"My lord."

"I need my armor."

Nute nodded and rushed off, not wanting to anger Jango like he had done yesterday.

Nute helped Jango prepare, clasping on his greaves, whilst in Obi-Wan's bedroom, Obi-Wan clasped on his greaves too, smiling as his sleeping son squirmed and mumbled happily.

By morning, both were fully armed and Jango exited the tent, Nute following obediently behind him.

The other soldiers about the camp were beginning to stir and they stop in their activities, staring at him.

Two Kaminoans brought a newly polished speeder over and Jango hoped on. Nute attempted to hop on behind him, like always.

"No," Jango said firmly, and Nute looked at his commander for a second before backing away.

"Rope," Jango ordered and one of his soldiers handed him a coil of rope, before retreating.

Beru, hearing the noise, came over. Her eyes were shadowed from lack of sleep and she looked fragile, her pale throat purpled with bruising.

"Don't go," she pleaded. Jango watched her in silence.

"Obi-Wan is my cousin. He's a good man. Take me home with you. But don't fight him. Please don't fight him. We could have a life together, but not if you choose this path. You can walk away from war. We can walk away."

"Why?" he asked.

"Please, I'm begging you. Stop now, let us leave this life behind while we still can. I love you. But you're going down a path I can't follow. Come back now before its too late."

Jango gazed at her, considering her words for a moment.

"It's already too late," he replied finally.

Then he kicked the speeder into life and dissapeared over the sandy dunes.

oOo

The crowds had already started to fill the viewing areas above the city walls as Jango came.

Yoda and his counselors sat below the blue canopy and Anakin sat near them. He didn't look at anybody, and people were careful to avoid looking at him. He was waiting for Padme to come, but she was nowhere to be found, so he was alone.

Obi-Wan was also alone at one of the wall's turreted corners, staring toward the sea.

He watched the lone speeder approach, and he watched as Jango stopped a hundred yards from the walls. He stepped from the bike and walked towards the wall, helmet by his side.

A sniper standing beside Obi-Wan aimed his rifle.

"No," Obi-Wan said, gently, but firmly pushing the barrel of the rifle towards the ground. Then he looked for Panaka, who was standing further down the wall. He gave him a signal that Panaka recognized as the signal for no attacks.

oOo

Jango stood alone in the vast field. He looked up at the citizens staring down at him. Then he cleared his throat.

"Obi-Wan!"

In the background, hundreds of Imperial soldiers lined the high dunes.

"Obi-Wan!"

Louder and louder, Jango's voice echoed above the silent city.

"Obi-Wan!...Obi-Wan!...Obi-Wan!..."

oOo

Atop the wall, Obi-Wan knew that it was time. He walked over to his father as Jango kept bellowing his name. Obi-Wan knelt before his father and kissed his hand.

"Father. Forgive me for any offenses. I've served you as best I could."

Yoda stood, beckoned for Obi-Wan to rise, cupped Obi-Wan's cheeks in his palms and kissed Obi-Wan's forehead.

"May the gods be with you."

Obi-Wan hesitated for a moment, then bowed and turned to go.

"Obi-Wan!"

Obi-Wan turned back. Father and son looked at each other and for a moment it seemed that Yoda would be unable to speak.

"No father ever had a better son," he said finally. The words deeply moved Obi-Wan, but as he glanced at Anakin, he saw a look of hurt on his brother's face. This was quickly hidden, however, as Anakin stepped over to him.

"You're the best man I know," Anakin said at last, and it was clear that he truly meant it. They hugged, and Obi-Wan could feel warmth through Anakin's glove, despite the fact that there was only metal and wires underneath.

"You are a prince of Naboo," Obi-Wan said at last, gripping Anakin's arm tighter and staring into his eyes.

"I know you'll make me proud."

Then he continued on his way, pulling his Jedi helmet onto his head.

oOo

Sabe was waiting for Obi-Wan above the stairs leading to the city gates. She held baby Ben in her arms.

"You remember what I told you?" Obi-Wan asked as he approached.

"You don't have to go. You don't --"

"You remember what I told you." He interupted.

It was clear that Sabe hadn't slept. Her hair was a wild tangle; her eyes were rimmed red. She nodded at last and held Ben up to his father. The boy didn't see his father, he saw something terrifying - a man with a stern face and a look of grim determination.

Little Ben began to cry, so Obi-Wan removed his Jedi helmet and at last the boy saw his father. He giggled and reached out his arms, grabbing tiny fistfulls of Obi-Wan's beard.

Obi-Wan took the boy in his arms and held him. He kissed the boy's fuzzed head and closed his eyes for a moment.

Finally he handed the baby back to Sabe and smiled at his wife. Then he turned and walked away.

She and Ben stared after him, but he never looked back.


	27. Chapter 27

**Author Note: Ok here it is guys! Obi-Wan vs Jango! And does Obi-Wan die? I don't even know myself. I wrote two endings to the fight, and posted one here, but I can't remember which it is! So I can't even give anything away myself! Well, you'll just have to read for yourself! And so will I...**

**- goes of to read the ending, so that she knows which version of the next chapter to post -**

Obi-Wan walked down the long staircase descending from the walls. He stopped at the massive city gates as the gatemen began pulling the long chains that opened the gates.

As he waited, he sensed someone behind him. Turning round, he saw that Padme was standing ten feet away, her unearthly beauty greater than ever. As the heavy gates rose, Padme and Obi-Wan stared at each other, never blinking, never looking away.

Finally the gate lifted and Obi-Wan bowed to Padme as he fitted his helmet on his head. He left the city with that one vision imprinted firmly in his head. Suddenly he was no longer afraid to die for such a young and beautiful woman. Padme watched him go with growing unease and certainty. She knew he wouldn't come back, but how could she ever darelook Sabe in the face after this? After all, it was her fault that Obi-Wan was marching out to his death.

oOo

Obi-Wan walked towards Jango, who was waiting for him. Everything was very quiet and even the people on the walls were hushed. Thousands and thousands of Imperials now lined the high dunes, making the valley an enormous amphitheater ringed with spectators from the dunes to the walls of Naboo. Jango stood motionless. The two men, alone on the great field. Obi-Wan stopped twenty feet away from Jango and cleared his throat.

"I've seen this moment in my dreams."

Jango remained expressionless, as he stared at the prince.

"I'll make a pact with you," Obi-Wan continued in a loud, clear voice so that everyone could hear. "With the gods as our witnesses. Let us pledge that the winner will allow the loser all the proper funeral rituals."

"There are no pacts between lions and men," Jango growled, pulling off his helmet and tossing is aside in an insulting gesture, impugning Obi-Wan's combat skills.

"Now you know who you're fighting."

Obi-Wan paused a moment before removing his own helmet and tossing it aside aswell.

"I thought it was you I was fighting yesterday. I wish it had been you. But I gave the dead boy the honor he --"

"You gave him the honor of death," Jango cut in. "You won't have eyes tonight. You won't have ears, or a tongue. You'll wander the underworld, blind, deaf, and dumb. And all the dead will know: this is Obi-Wan, the fool who thought he killed Jango."

Jango drew the Sith blade he had re-stolen from Sidious' tent, whilst Obi-Wan drew his own glowing blue blade.

They charged.

Everyone around the valley had seen extraordinary fighting before, but no-one had ever seen this -- a prowess so extreme as to be hypnotic. Two better combatants had never clashed. All their lives, all their training and past battles, had led to this moment. Nothing was wasted. No flourishes or balletic leaps or spins. Every swing was a death blow countered. The rapidity of the exchange was breathless. The blades hissed as they split the air. They swung with such power that sparks flew whenever one blade scraped the other. They moved so fast that they were often just blurs of colour.

Then Obi-Wan lunged forward and from the Imperials' angle it appeared that he had skewered Jango. Obi-Wan's face was inches from Jango's, but Jango appeared unperturbed. Obi-Wan looked down to find that Jango had trapped him, allowing Obi-Wan's blade to miss his side by inches and then clamping down on Obi-Wan's blade arm. Obi-Wan tried to yank his saber free but couldn't. Jango stabbed at Obi-Wan's face and Obi-Wan ducked at the last moment, the saber point puncturing the air above his head.

Jango released Obi-Wan and took another mighty swing.

oOo

Sabe sat atop the wall with Ben, her back against the wall. She couldn't bare to watch, but Ben was blissfully unaware, as he gurgled happily and played with his mother's long hair.

oOo

Jango, sensing the advantage, moved in a step too close and Obi-Wan saw an opening, slashing just as Jango jumped back at the last possible moment. Obi-Wan's blade gouged out a long strip of metal from Jango's breastplate. The red hot strip dropped to the floor and both men swung again. Their sabers locked and for a moment everything was still. Jango's face was inches from Obi-Wan's. Obi-Wan was sweating and breathing heavily, but Jango wasn't.

And then, Jango shoved Obi-Wan and relaunched his attack. While Obi-Wan still fought ably, he was clearly tiring.

As Jango's blows forced Obi-Wan back, the Prince stepped on a rock, tripped and fell. Jango stood above him, snarling.

"Get up, Prince of Naboo. I won't let a stone take my glory."

Obi-Wan stood again, knowing his energy was fading fast. So he spent everything on one last try.

He charged, swinging with explosive fury, putting all his might into each blow.

When the barrage was finished and Obi-Wan paused for a breath, he saw that Jango, unhurt, had parried everything.

Now Jango bored in, swinging. Obi-Wan blocked and blocked, weaving his blade into a defensive shield, but didn't have the stamina for a new assault.

And then Jango lunged. Obi-Wan raised his saber, but Jango's saber slashed the handle in half, rendering the weapon useless. The blood red blade plunged through the seven layers of leather, and tough hammered bronze of Obi-Wan's shoulder plate, and all the way out the other side.

Obi-Wan looked down at the blade as it slowly burnt its way through his flesh, then he looked back at Jango and saw that there was no mercy or remorse on the man's face. Jango pulled the blade back out again and Obi-Wan fell to the floor.


	28. Chapter 28

**Author Note: HAHAHAHAHAHA TURNS OUT THAT PART OF THE STORY WAS THE SAME WHATEVER I CHOSE! OH WELL, LETS SEE WHO WAS RIGHT...WAS I MEAN?...WAS I CRUEL?...DID I KILL OBI-WAN? I ACTUALLY KNOW WHICH ONE IT IS THIS TIME! **

**AND NOW WE SEE ANGRY ANAKIN TOO! **

**HIDE BEHIND THE SOFA LITTLE KIDDIES! ANAKIN'S ON THE WARPATH! **

Atop the wall, Yoda clutched his chest and reeled backward as though it had been him who had received the blow.

Anakin, on the other hand, pressed forwards, gripping the edge of the wall so hard his knuckles turned white. The crowd all around them groaned and Sabe clamped her eyes shut, stuffing her hands over her ears while baby Ben stared up at her in bewilderment. He was still too young to realise that his Daddy would never be coming home.

oOo

Down on the battlefield, Obi-Wan lay on his back, watching the clouds above as Jango walked back to his speeder. Obi-Wan blinked as the sun rose higher and higher into the sky, blinding him. He wasn't dead, but he wasn't fully aware of what was happening either. He seemed to be in a state of shock, or hibernation.

All around, there was silence. No cries of victory from the Imperials, no hysterical sobs from the Nubians...just silence.

And then Jango returned on his speeder, jumping off with a coil of rope and tying it round Obi-Wan's ankles. Then he tied the other end to the back of his speeder and remounted.

All those watching Anakin, saw that something seemed to harden in his face and whatever naivety had been there before had gone and was replaced with hatred now as he watched Jango abuse his brother's body. Yoda stood beside him, watching in horror.

"My boy...my boy..." he groaned.

At his feet, Sabe sat against the wall, her knees tucked against her chest, her face in her hands, which rested on her knees. Ben, sensing something was wrong, began to cry, so Padme knelt beside Sabe and picked up the baby, soothing him with her soft and gentle voice. Then she took Sabe's hand and Sabe looked up. Her eyes were a terrible thing to see.

"Let's go inside," Padme said softly, and Sabe nodded, allowing Padme to pull her to her feet. Then, holding the baby in one arm, Padme helped Sabe away from the wall.

As she walked past Yoda, Padme noted that Anakin was missing.

"I hope you're not doing something stupid," she muttered quietly to herself as the three of them went back inside.

oOo

Down on the battlefield, Jango kicked the speeder into life and began to speed away, dragging Obi-Wan's body through the grass, leaving a small trail of blood behind him.As he rode away, he heard shouting and turned in the saddle to see Anakin running as fast as he could after him, yelling and waving a vibrant blue blade. Anakin was in a state of rage like Jango had never seen before. A red mist had fallen around him, and Jango knew that if he didn't get back to within the range of the imperial snipers, Anakin would kill him.

Reving the speeder faster and faster, Jango eventually began to increase the gap between them, but that didn't stop Anakin.

Even when he had come into range of the snipers, he carried on, dodging and weaving so that aiming became almost impossible for the snipers.

Jango carried on, further towards the camp, and so did Anakin, his rage and the force carrying him at an impossible speed.

And then a single shot rang out and Anakin stumbled, tumbling into the soft grass and allowing Jango to finally escape.

Anakin hadn't been hit, but the shot had hit so close to his foot that he had pulled it back to avoid being hit. However, his momentum had continued to carry him forward, tangling his other foot in his stationary leg so that he went crashing to the ground. Now he looked up and watched in dismay as his brother's body dissapeared. At last, he decided to admit defeat and retreat before he was wounded by the snipers. The snipers realised his intentions and allowed him to go.

oOo

On top of the wall, Anakin's suicidal run had proved too much for Yoda, and his legs had given out. Two of his bodyguards had caught him before he fell, and carried him back towards the shade beneath the blue canopy.


	29. Chapter 29

**Author Note: Oh dear...Jango escaped, what a shame...what will Naboo do now that their Prince has been kidnapped?**

As Jango reached the main bulk of the army, it parted like a white sea, solemn and silent.

On he rode, into the encampment where Imperial soldiers gathered round to stare at Obi-Wan. Jango didn't look at anyone as he untied the rope from the back of the speeder and hauled him, by hand, across the sand to his tent.

Maul stood nearby, amongst the men. A few of the men laughed as they saw the Nubian prince laid low.

"He doesn't look so glorious now!" one soldier laughed, but then he stopped when Maul turned to glare at him, his yellow eyes showing anger and the soldier shut his mouth. Maul walked away as Jango dragged Obi-Wan to his tent and dumped him outside, before walking inside.

Obi-Wan lay in the sand, dazed and dissorientated. He was mumbling to himself, not sure of what was going on. Pain ripped through his body from the wound in his shoulder and the rough ground that he had been dragged across. Sand had now got into the wounds and he could feel the course grains digging into the soft flesh and tissue. He was grazed and torn, and his robes were ripped beyond repair.

oOo

Beru was waiting for Jango when he walked in. She saw Obi-Wan's blood splattered across Jango's breast plate. Then she looked at Jango's face and saw that he was more beast than man.

"Is he...dead?" she whispered.

"No, but he'll soon wish he was," Jango growled and for the first time Beru's strength deserted her. She wanted to rush out and care for Obi-Wan...tell him that she was there for him...but she couldn't. Instead she dropped to the floor and began to cry.

Jango regarded her for a moment and notted that she looked very young and very childlike.

He said nothing as he went to his bed and threw himself onto it.

oOo

Everyone but the sentries were asleep in the Imperial camp that night. No fires burned, and the only light was from the moon, high up above.

Jango, now clean of the blood, sat in the center of the tent, sharpening a dagger. Beru sat in a far corner. She'd been crying for hours, her eyes red and swollen. Jango had refused to let her go out to her cousin, and had even resorted to tying one of her wrists to one of the support poles.

"You lost a loved one. And now you're taking one of mine. When does it end?" she whispered at last.

Jango didn't look up from what he was doing.

"It never ends," He replied at last.

Beru stared at him for a moment before tucking herself down under the covers of her makeshift bed so that Jango was alone. Now there was nothing but silence, nothing but his dagger for company.

oOo

Jango still sat alone, his eyes empty, many hours later. He had tried calling to Beru a few times, but she didn't answer, and the rhythmic rise and fall of the blankets told him that she must be asleep. Then he heard a rustling at the tent flap. A tiny hooded figure hobbled inside and pulled his hood down.

"Who are you?" Jango asked curiously.

Yoda seemed physically hurt by the sight of Jango. For a moment it seemed he would collapse again. But he willed himself onward, walking to Jango's chair. He sank to his knees, took Jango's hands, and kissed them.

Jango observed all this with growing curiosity.

"I have endured what no one on earth has endured before. I kissed the hands of the man who has stolen my son," Yoda said at last, and now Jango realised who it must be.

"Yoda?"

Yoda nodded and Jango stood, helping the old man to his feet.

"How did you get in here, old king? The sentries --"

"I know my own country better than the Empire, I think."

"You're a brave man. If Sidious knew you were here, he'd have your head on a spit," Jango said in mild fasination.

"Do you really think death frightens me now? I watched my eldest son fall, watched you drag his body behind your ride."

Yoda stared at Jango, and for the first time in his life, Jango looked away.

"Give him back to me. He deserves to live. You know that. Give him to me," Yoda pleaded.

"He killed my son."

"He thought it was you. He defended his country. How many sons have you killed? How many fathers and brothers and husbands? How many, brave Jango? I knew your father. He died before his time. But he was lucky not to live long enough to see his son fall."

Jango didn't respond. His expression was unreadable once more.

"You've taken everything from me. My eldest son, heir to my throne, defender of my kingdom. I can't change what happened. But give me this small mercy. Let my son live to see another day?"

Jango looked into the old man's eyes as Yoda tried to blink back his tears but failed.

"I love my boys. Let me cure his body. Let me clean his wounds. Let me watch him grow healthy again. Let me watch him become a King."

"If I let you walk out of here, if I let you take him, it doesn't change anything. You're still my enemy in the morning," Jango sighed.

"You're still my enemy tonight. But even enemies can show respect."

Jango nodded in agreement.

"I admire your courage, old man. You're a better king than the one leading this army. Meet me outside in a moment."

oOo

Jango, carrying a torch and white bandages, walked to the spot where Obi-Wan lay. He crouched beside the dying prince and noticed that Obi-Wan's face had not been robbed of its dignity.

A small sand crab approached the Prince and Jango shoed it away. He shoved the butt end of the torch into the sand and rubbed his eyes, taking several deep breaths.

His eyes were wet with tears. For a moment, he seemed unsure of what to do, but finally he began to dress the wounds as Obi-Wan stirred and gazed up at him with a glazed expression in his eyes.

Jango knew there was only a fifty percent chance of the Prince lasting the night, but strangely, he found himself wanting the Prince to live, despite everything that had happened.

"Forgive me," he muttered as he wrapped Obi-Wan in a cloth to keep him warm.

oOo

Yoda was sitting inside the tent, wondering what Jango could be doing. Then he heard noises outside and went out.

Jango had gently loaded Obi-Wan's body into a speeder and motioned for Yoda to come over.

Four Kaminoans kept a respectfull distance, but kept guard to make sure they were undisturbed.

"Your son was the best I've fought. I want you to know that. I hope he lives to fight another day...and I hope one day we shall cross paths as friends once more, like in the days before this war."

"I hope we will too," Yoda replied as he climbed into the chariot.

"Wait," Jango suddenly remembered something else. Drawing a dagger and walking back inside the tent, he re-emerged with Beru.

"Beru?" Yoda exclaimed. He jumped down and threw his arms around her, thrilled that she was alive.

"We thought you were dead, little swan."

Beru said nothing, but turned to look at Jango, who gently reached out and removed the cord from around her wrist. Nobody spoke, and tears shone on Beru's cheaks.

"You'll be safe behind the Nubian walls," Jango said at last, reaching into his tunic and pulling out the shell necklace that Boba had worn. He fastened it round her neck, wincing as he spotted the still visible bruising. He whispered in her ear, too softly for Yoda to hear.

"If I hurt you -- it's not what I wanted. I'm sorry."

Beru wanted to say something, but couldn't form the words, so decided to remain silent in the end. Jango turned back to Yoda.

"Go. No one will stop you, you have my word."

Yoda climbed back in the speeder, but Beru still looked at Jango.

"Come, my girl." Yoda said, reaching down to help her in the speeder aswell. He started the engine and the Kaminoan guards on their speeders escorted them safely away from the camp. Jango stared at Beru until she was gone.


	30. Chapter 30

**Author Note: Well, its getting near the end now guys, and I'm wondering, should I kill Jango, or shouldn't I. I dunno if I like him enough to keep him alive, but judging from some of your reviews, you guys are beginning to warm to him...hmmm...I guess I'll have to write two endings again...oh well, on with the story!**

Maul sat with his men by the fire the next morning. News of Jango's night time meeting had traveled fast around the camp, and now everyone was talking about it. The men were now eating breakfast, confused at what they should be doing now. If a mighty warrior like Jango could show mercy, then perhaps they could too. Perhaps they could just sail home now, whilst they still had the chance.

Maul had to admit that he was beginning to like this idea of running now while he still had the chance. But then he noticed the soldier sitting beside him was whittling a bit of wood with a sharp knife.

Maul watched the man work and when the soldier notices that he was being watched, he smiled and held up a small wooden horse

"For my boy back home."

Maul nodded, never taking his eyes off the toy horse. An idea had struck him. An idea that would end this war by tomorrow, so that he could sail home to his family and still be seen as a hero.

He jumped up and rushed into Sidious' tent.

Later that morning, the Imperials began collecting wood from the fortifications around the beach.

As Maul watched the men carry the planks and bundles of spikes to an ever-growing pile, Jango approached him.

"Well friend. You've found a way to make the sheep invite the wolves over for dinner," he smiled.

"This is war," Maul replied.

"Sidious will kill them all. Men, women, children -- all of them. You know that."

Jango walked away and Maul followed him.

"My loyalty is to my people, not to Naboo. If this plan works, the war ends in a night. And my men can sail home to their wives," Maul reasoned as Jango carried on walking.

"It's not Naboo you're worried about, is it? It's one Nubian. One Nubian girl," he guessed and Jango halted, staring at Maul for a long time.

"I've always liked you. But if that girl dies because of your plan, you will never sail home to your wife."

Jango stormed off and Maul took a deep breath.

oOo

That afternoon, the sentries were at their posts, warming their hands over

a small fire. One sentry stared down to the sea. He hurried to the edge of the tower and squinted into the distance. The second sentry looked at him and then joined him.

"They're gone," the first sentry exclaimed.

All the ships were gone from the beach. All the tents had been struck, all the speeder taken away, every last man -- gone. Nothing was left on the beach but a strange wooden structure.

oOo

Yoda, Anakin, Panaka, Typho, and Mace, all on speeders, led the Theed Guard onto the beach. The soldiers -- still wary of an ambush -- surrounded their leaders, protecting them from attack. The Nubian leaders dismounted.

Slowly they approached a wooden horse standing forty feet high. They looked around to see that the beach was deserted, save for a few stray weapons, the remnants of the camp fires, and corpses -- dozens of clone bodies scattered in the sands.

Each of the bodies was covered with large black sores. The Nubians inspected the bodies, keeping a wary distance.

"Plague," Yoda studied.

"Don't get too close, my king," Panaka exclaimed.

"They thought they'd come here and sack our city in a day," Mace laughed. "And look at them now, fleeing across the Galaxy."

Yoda stared up at the great horse.

"What is this?" he asked.

"An offering to the gods. They are praying for a safe return home."

"I think we should burn it," Anakin said suddenly.

"Burn it? My prince -- it's a gift to the gods," Typho exclaimed.

"The prince is right. I'd burn all the Empire if I had a big enough torch," Panaka said with a slight smile.

"I warn you, good men. Be careful what you insult," Typho warned. "Our beloved Prince Obi-Wan had sharp words for the gods and a day later Jango's sword cut him down. Now he is in the houses of healing, fighting for his life."

Yoda turned to look at Typho.

"Obi-Wan is improving everyday. He is even able to sit up and talk now."

"Burn it, father," Anakin said again, but Typho ignored him and spoke directly to Yoda.

"Forgive me, my king. I mean no disrespect. But I don't want to see any more princes of Naboo incur the gods' wrath."

All the men looked at Yoda as he stared at the massive horse.

"I will not watch another son be stolen from me," he said at last.

So dozens of Nubian soldiers tugged the horse across the massive plain using long ropes.

They dragged the horse through the gates and the citizens watched from atop the walls and inside the city.

oOo

That night there were celebrations as people drank wine and danced around the massive wooden horse.

Anakin and Padme sat on the palace stairs, watching the crowd. Padme rested her head on Anakin's shoulder and they sat quietly as the crowds sang in the street. Obi-Wan was carried over to join them in a special stretcher.

"Father wouldn't listen then?" he sighed and Anakin shook his head.

"He believes that if we burn it, I'll end up like you."

"Hey, I'm not that bad!" Obi-Wan smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

"It's good to see you looking so well," Padme smiled, placing a hand on Obi-Wan's arm. He smiled kindly at her, glad of her comforting grasp, before a loud cheer interupted their conversation and they all turned their attention back to the city below.

Obi-Wan pulled himself up, winced and groaned, and Padme had to turn away to hide the guilty look that had flooded her face. Everyone had forgiven her, except herself.

Beru was glad to see her again, Anakin continued to express his love for her, Obi-Wan continually reminded her that it wasn't her fault about what had happened to him, and even Sabe had become a very good friend...but Padme just couldn't forgive herself for everything that she had caused.

As though sensing her thoughts, Anakin wrapped a loving arm around her and pulled her tight as another cheer went up from the city square.

oOo

After the square had emptied and the citizens had gone home, the wooden horse waited in the moonlight. Out of the belly of the horse, ropes fell to the ground.

Soldiers emerged from the horse and slid silently down the ropes: Jango, Maul and ten others.

None of them wear the bright white, clanking armor and anything heavy or noisy had been wrapped in lambskins.

Maul led the soldiers across the square. Quiet as shadows, they crept up on the sentries guarding the main gate.

Jango stood alone in the dark square, watching his compatriots set off on their deadly missions. Finally he turned and moved in the opposite direction, toward the palace. He was on a different mission.

oOo

The imperials pulled the gates open and waved burning torches as the signal. From the darkness, something shifted, coming closer and closer.

The clone army, ghosts in the dark, charged toward the city at a silent sprint. Thousands upon thousands of warriors ran as quietly as panthers. Like water bursting through a dam, the clones surged through the gates, rifles and spears raised.

All over the city, they carried out their raids, killing sentries at their posts, setting buildings on fire with torches, opening the stable doors and shooing all the frightened animals into the streets.

Soon the city was in chaos. Fires burned out of control, screams began to echo down the alleyways, first just a few, then more and more, until it seemed the entire city was screaming.

Jango ran through the burning city, keeping to the shadows.

oOo

Yoda was standing on the balcony, watching his beautiful city burn, watching the destruction of his life's work. He watched as the Nubian soldiers began to straggle in, but its clear they're not prepared for battle. Many were unarmed and all looked terrified. Four Nubians ran to the hangers and threw the doors open.

They dove back as a blast of heat and flames rushed out the doors. The hanger was aflame, fires eating at the yellow star fighters, exploding the barrels of fuel.

oOo

Families of terrified civilians staggered through the streets in their bedclothes. Mothers clutched their children's hands, old women fled their burning buildings.

The women screamed when they saw Jango running toward them, pistols drawn. But pillaging was the last thing on his mind.


	31. Chapter 31

**Author Note: Hmmm, still dunno what I'm gonna do about Jango. What do you guys think? Keep him, and make him change? Or kill him? **

In Anakin's bedchamber, he was suiting up, ready for battle. Grabbing his lightsaber and a blaster pistol, he hung them from his belt while Padme watched from her position by the window.

The door opened and Sabe came in, carrying little Ben in her arms, his brown eyes darting about inquisitively.

"We have to run," she told them.

"Where?" Padme asked, her eyes never leaving Anakin who was now pulling on his black glove.

"I'll show you," Sabe replied, heading back for the door.

"Come, my love. Come with us," Padme asked Anakin as he fastened the final strap and flexed his fingers, making sure it was a tight fit.

oOo

Down in the streets, Maul battled his way, leading the Imperials against a contingent of half-armored Nubians. The Nubians were too dazed to offer much resistance and many were cut down before they had a chance to raise their weapons.

oOo

Sabe, carrying her baby and a lit torch, led Padme, Anakin, and a string of other women, children and elders down the staircase to the vine-tangled door, and then onto the secret tunnel. She pulled it open and showed them the inside, relaying Obi-Wan's instructions to them.

Obi-Wan was then carried up to them in a hover-stretcher. It was clear that he wanted to fight, but he was still too weak.

"It's a long walk," he admited, but this didn't bother Padme. She entered the tunnel boldly, and encouraged by her actions, the others followed. However, Anakin didn't. He remained outside the door.

"I stay," he told them.

"No --" Padme started to protest, but Anakin put one finger over her lips to silence her before explaining his choice.

"My father will never abandon the city. I can't leave him."

"The city is dead! They're burning it to the ground!" Padme replied at last, and there was a hint of anger, and annoyance in her voice at his stubborn-ness.

Anakin looked at the huddled refugees. They were a timid lot, terrified and weak. However, one boy looked braver and stronger than the rest, despite the fact that he was only fourteen. He was supporting his elderly father.

"What's your name?" Anakin asked him, and although shocked that the prince was addressing him, the boy answered.

"Han Solo, sir."

"Do you know how to use a saber?"

Han nodded and Anakin pulled out the blade of Naboo.

"The Blade of Naboo. I wasn't so good with it, but it's a fine saber. As long as it's in a Nubian's hand, our people have a future."

He handed the blade to Han, who ignited it and gazed at the vivid blue blade.

"Protect them, Han. Find them a new home. Help Obi-Wan to become a good king, like our father."

"I will," Han promised as he helped his father down the tunnel, the blade lighting the way.

Someone touched Anakin's arm and he jumped slightly as he turned to Sabe.

"Beru wasn't in her room," Sabe said anxiously.

"I'll find her," Anakin promised. Now he had a reason to go back, whether Padme wanted him to or not.

Sabe kissed him on the cheek, and he kissed Ben on his little bald head before the mother and child turned to lead the way down the tunnel. The Nubians followed and Han bowed to Anakin as he helped his father on their long journey to safety.

"I'll stay with you," Padme said, clutching Anakin's arm so tightly that her knuckles turned white. Anakin pushed her gently toward the door.

"Go," he encouraged, but Padme clung on even tighter.

"Don't leave me. Please don't leave me. Not now, not after we've come all this way!" She begged.

"How could you love me if I ran now?"

"Please --"

"We will be together again. In this world or the next, we will be together. Now go, please. Help my brother," he said gently, kissing her softly and pushing her through the door, closing it behind her and turning the key. He could hear her frantic scrabbling as she tried to open the door again, and forced himself to leave her, running back towards the battle.

oOo

Back inside the palace, Beru was running down corridor after corridor as cries from the massacre outside continued.

"Anakin? Sabe? Padme?" she called, and then stopped mid-stride as a a shaak rounded the corner and bolted towards her, eyes crazed, hollering madly. Beru backed against the wall and the terrified creature galloped past her.

oOo

"Beru! Beru!Jango called as he also ran through the corridors, scalling the high wall surrounding the palace and jumping to the other side. He was spotted by a Theed guard, who charged at him. Jango cracked him in the face with the hilt of his pistol and the guard fell at his feet. Jango grabbed him and hauled him to his feet, gun to his throat.

"Beru -- Where is she? WHERE IS SHE?"

"I don't know... please, I have a son," the guard begged, now no more than a quivering wreck. It is clear he was not a true soldier, just a volunteer guard who had been roped in at the last minute. Jango shoved him away.

"Then get him out of Theed," he snarled before rushing into the palace. The Guard, stunned to find himself alive, finally turned and ran away to find his son, knowing that he probably wouldn't get a second chance.

oOo

Maul and his men continued to fight their way up the palace stairs with the Nubians resisting heroically. They died heroically too.

Down below, Sidious stood behind his troops, hollering orders.

"No one escapes! No one! Especially not Obi-Wan! Find him and kill him!"

oOo

In the palace reception room, Panaka was standing with fifty of his men, the last line of defence.

He walked through their ranks, clasping hands with each man. No-one seemed to care that some of the soldiers were only half dressed. Some of them didn't even have any armour on, but all of them were raring to go, eager to defend their city to the last.

"You men are soldiers. Leading you has been an honor," Panaka yelled and was met with an answering roar from the soldiers.

Anakin ran into the hall, pistol in hand and Panaka smiled and clasped his hand.

"The Empire is waiting for us. I say, let them wait a little longer!"

The men roared again as the doors burst open and imperials spilled into the reception hall.

The Nubians attacked and for a few moments they drove the Imperials back. Anakin raised his pistol and fired. A Clone fell, an burn to his throat.

But too many Imperials were pouring through the doors now. The Nubians

fought bravely, especially Anakin, who fired quickly and accurately. Leaping onto a high ledge, he fired down on the clones from his vantage point.

Down below, Maul engaged Panaka and quickly killed the general with a stab to his gut. The surviving Nubians retreat farther into the palace, with Anakin following, still picking of guard after guard. When he heard Beru's frantic cries, he darted down a side tunnel.

oOo

In the temple beside the palace, dozens of Imperials charged into the hall, seizing whatever treasures they could carry and smashing whatever they couldn't.Yoda, armed with his green saber, rushed into the hall. He saw two Imperials grabbing small gold figurines from their wall shelves and raised his blade.

"Have you no honor? No respect for the gods?" He cried as he charged towards them. However, he had barely moved three feet when a spear, hurled through the air from behind, speared right through him, tearing through his back and emerging out of his chest.

The little green Master fell to the ground and groaned as the spear was pulled from him.

Turning over, he saw Sidious standing over him, smiling maliciously.

"I wanted you alive, old Master. I wanted you to watch your city burn."

"Please... the children... spare the innocents..." Yoda pleaded.

"Let fate decide who's innocent." And with that he turned and walked away, leaving the little old Master to die alone on the floor.

oOo

Beru continued to run up and up, into the gardens of the palace, looking for a friendly face. No one was in sight. She tried the lower gardens. Still no one. However, as she wandered the garden, apparently alone, she didn't notice the shadow standing in an archway of the burning palace, watching her...a figure who's robes were stained with Yoda's blood.

oOo

Back in the palace, Jango, ignoring the fire and smoke, continued to race through the palace, searching the faces of the terrified women he passed.

Beru! Beru!" he called frantically, but still no reply.

oOo

Beru was kneeling in the gardens, ignoring the inferno around her, when a voice broke the silence.

"Too late for prayer, princess," a voice said from the shadows. Beru knew who it was, but she didn't look up.

Sidious, angered by her attitude towards him, grabbed her long hair and pulled her to her feet. He held his saber to her throat and it was only then that she noticed two of his bodyguards standing behind him.

"Your parents should have taught you to stand for a king," he hissed into her ear and she sneered.

"They did. But I see no king around here."

"I almost lost this war because of your little romance. You'll be my slave on Coruscant. A Nubian princess scrubbing my floors. And at night --" he whispered. However, he never got to finish his sentence because Beru had pulled something out of her sleeve, which she drove into the side of his neck.

His eyes bulged, but she continued to ram the dagger deeper. Sidious fell to the ground, clutching at his neck and making awful gurgling and gagging noises as his thoat filled with blood.

The bodyguards stared at their dying Lord in disbelief, so Beru took the chance to run. However, the bodyguards pursued her. Beru stumbled and fell. She looked behind her as one of the bodyguards raised his sword, ready to split her in half.

Before he could bring down his sword, his head flew from his shoulders and as the man fell, Jango whirled around and dispatched the other bodyguard, Sidious' blade glittering in the moonlight.


	32. Chapter 32

**Author Note: Ok, didn't like Jango that much anyways, so he's gonna - why am I telling you when you can read it for yourself? But know this dear readers...he won't be alone...! Ok, I'm too random! I need help!**

Anakin, pistol in hand, looked out an archway to the garden and saw Jango splattered with blood, Sith blade in hand, standing over Beru.

Jango was looking down at Sidious's corpse, lying in a pool of his own blood, a few feet away. He had done what he had promised the king.

And so he looked back to Beru.

"Come with me."

Before she could answer her eyes went wide. She had seen Anakin, in the upper garden, raising his pistol.

"Come. I'll protect you," Jango continued, oblivious to what Beru was witnessing. Anakin aimed steadily, sky bue eyes full of hatred.

Beru screamed just as he pulled the trigger. Beru's scream distracted him -- and the pistol jerked, sending the blast off course and hitting Jango above his heel, tearing through the tendon.

Jango staggered, turned, and saw Anakin. Snarling, Jango headed for him as Anakin shot again.

Jango tried to dodge but the torn tendon in his heel slowed him down. The blast ripped through his side, but still he kept limping forward.

"Stop! Anakin! Stop!" Beru pleaded, but Anakin was out for revenge and he wouldn't stop until he had got it.

He released another shot, but now Jango didn't even try to dodge. The shot sank deep into his chest. Jango kept coming knowing this was the end. A small smile crossed his face. He had waited for this moment his entire life. He marched toward his destiny, holding his head high, unafraid.

Anakin raised his gun again. His hands were shaking but he fired. This shot drilled deep into Jango's belly.

"Stop!" Beru cried weakly. "Stop! He allowed Obi-Wan to live! Please don't do this!"

Still Jango kept coming. Anakin pulled the trigger again, but the pistol had jammed. Han had his blade. The palace was burning around them. There was no way out.

Blood poured from Jango's wounds, smelling of burning flesh. Any other man would have already fallen, but Jango kept coming, relentless, his unhelmeted face a mask of grim determination and purpose.

Someone ran infront of Anakin, shielding him with their body. Jango lifted his blade.

"No more," the female said, and her voice was firm and authorative. At last Jango knew who she was. She was Padme, the cause of this war, the woman who had brought him here in the first place, where he had found Beru.

For several seconds the great warrior and the young girl stared at each other.

"No more killing," Padme said again, and at last Jango dropped the blade, which Beru picked up. It was only then that Jango noticed the seashell necklace round her neck.

"No more," Beru echoed as she stood a few feet infront of Padme and Anakin, and at last Jango dropped to his knees in a respective bow to the others.

"Forgive me, dear Princess. I should hate you for causing my death, but I don't. Infact I thank you for bringing me here. If I hadn't of come, I wouldn't have found Beru. And what better cause to fight a war for, than for someone as beautiful as you?"

He sank to a sitting position on the grass and Beru sat beside him. She cradled his head in her arms while he made his final request.

"You have to get out."

"Shh," Beru whispered, stroking his hair. Padme stepped out from infront of Anakin and the two stood side by side, silently. Anakin, glancing at Padme's hair, noticed a hair grip was missing and realised how she had opened the door again.

"Get out," Jango gasped.

"There's no way out," she sighed, but Jango stared at Anakin and Padme.

"There's always a way out for the princes."

Anakin stepped forward and tried to lift Beru to her feet but she refused.

"Beru," Jango whispered.

She leant closer. He was losing too much blood, his strength was fading, but he summoned his remaining energy to speak.

"I chose this night... but you will see the sun again. I want you to live."

Her face was full of sorrow and love as he touched her lips, his fingers trembling as his body failed. She kissed him.

"Live."

She didn't want to go but he pushed her gently away into Anakin's arms. Finally she nodded and allowed Anakin to lead her away.

Before Anakin left, he took a deep breath and said something he never thought he would say.

"Jango...thankyou...you gave me back my brother. I'm sorry for hating you. It was wrong. Forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive, Prince. Go to your brother. Help him become a great king, like his father. Naboo deserves that."

And so, Beru followed Anakin down the stairs toward the escape. Jango watched Beru intently until he saw that she was safely away and then he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Jango thought he was alone in the garden. He shivered, hugging himself for warmth, waiting. And then he felt a pair of arms slide under his head and support him. Looking up, he gazed into Padme'e eyes. She was like an angel. He was glad she was here.

"It's too late Princess, save yourself. And look after Beru for me."

"I shall. Please forgive me too, for all the hurt I have caused you and your family. I hope you find peace and a better life now. And I hope you find your son. They say the after life is a paradise so perfect that no-one has ever regretted leaving this world. Go to it now..."

"That sounds nice," Jango sighed, closing his eyes again. Padme's voice slowly trailed away as Jango's body fell limply into her arms.

He was gone.

"So this is how it ends," she whispered, laying his body on the soft grass. "Goodbye, great Jango."


	33. Chapter 33

**Author Note: Last chappie guys! But don't worry. I've tweaked the ending so it's slightly happier than the film...and it brings two characters together, like in the Star Wars movies. I won't spoil it anymore, because you'll find out who it is in roughly 26 lines!**

The Imperials were victorious. The beautiful city of Theed was a ruin, with smoldering pillars and burning embers littering the city. Nubian prisoners were led off in chains, after being captured because they were lucky enough to not be killed, but unlucky enough not to escape. Imperial soldiers carried gold treasures from the lavish temples and palace, and funeral pyres filled the square. One pyre, taller than the rest, rose in the center of the square. Maul stood atop this pyre, staring down at the body of Jango. For a long time Maul looked at the dead man's face. He knew the world would never see another Jango. Finally he reached inside his tunic, pulled out two gold coins, and placed them over Jango's eyes.

"Find peace, my brother."

Then he climbed down from the pyre. An officer handed him a torch and he threw it in the kindling, starting the fire. The dry wood quickly caught fire and black smokes rose toward the circling crows.

Everyone stood around, watching their hero burn.

Maul watched the flames rise, and was glad to know that Jango hadn't been alone. There were rumours that Princess Padme had sat with him till the end. Then when the other soldiers had arrived, they had allowed her to go, mostly because they were in shock over the death of such a mighty warrior.

Maul smiled at the thought of the young princess, and made a silent vow that if he ever saw her again, he would thank her for just being there.

oOo

To the East, a small band of surviving Nubians marched towards the rising sun. Padme, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Sabe, Beru, Han and the others...all alive and well.

They walked towards the Nubian mountains, heading for a secret valley called Varykino, deep inland. Beru walked at the back of the pack, and as an old man stumbled beside her, she stopped to help him up. When he continued on, she stayed for a moment and looked back towards the ruins of Theed.

She was watching the black smoke from Jango's pyre rise above the smoldering city, rise above the circling crows, and fade away into the deep blue sky.

"It's Beru isn't it?" a voice said behind her and she turned to come face to face with a young man. He had a cut above his right eye, and it was obvious he had been half way through shaving the stubble around his mouth.

"I'm Owen...Owen Lars. I noticed you seemed troubled about something?"

"No...not really. I'm just sad to leave the place that I grew up in. I always thought Theed was a safe city."

"So did I. But look how wrong we were. Come, we must catch up with the group. Your cousins will be wondering where we are."

And with that, he gently took her hand and led her back to where the others had paused to wait for them.

Obi-Wan, now King, hobbled along, his right arm heavily bandaged. He didn't know if he wanted to be King anymore, but when he saw the faces of the few survivors, he knew how lucky he was to still be alive. As long as he was King, he promised, he would let nothing bad happen to his people.

And so the long march continued...deep into the mountains, until at last they came to the beautiful hidden valley of Varykino. And there, in the distance, lay the secret lakeside palace that was to be their home.

**Thanks so much for all your fantastic reviews, they were really inspiring, even though the story had already been finished and I was just posting it bit by bit. I hope you all read my other stories...and continue to be loyal fanfic reviewers! THANKS!**


End file.
